


Plata y Mercurial

by Coldriver2moon



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon
Summary: Tras derrotar a Artemisa y liberarse de su esclavitud Acheron por fin es feliz junto a su amada Tory pero lo que no sabe es que su pasado no es tan fácil de olvidar y algo de su pasado, que había estado oculto en las sombras durante mucho tiempo y que desconocía, aparece para hacerle sufrir a él y a todos sus seres queridos.Acheron se enfrentará a la prueba más dura de su vida.
Relationships: Amanda Deveraux Hunter/Kyrian of Thrace, Astrid/Zarek of Moesia, Tory Kafieri/Acheron Parthenopaeus
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La historia poco después del libro Acheron pero esta tendrá muchos cambios de la saga original y tendrá menciones de otros libros de la saga.

Nick y Artemisa observaban a Acheron y a Tory bailar en su boda, ambos contándose sus pesares y lamentos.

—Menudo par ¿estáis los dos lamentándoos de vuestra mala suerte?—

Ambos se volvieron y Nick maldijo—Reyne ¿que demonios haces aquí?—

La susodicha les ofreció ambos un saludo exagerado, propio de las obras de teatro. Era una mujer extraña con una personalidad extravagante y su aspecto también, llevaba un fino abrigo oscuro a juego con sus pantalones ajustados y una camisa sin mangas junto unos guantes. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la máscara sonriente que llevaba, era del estilo veneciano, ni Nick ni nadie le había visto jamás la cara a la mujer. Ni siquiera sabían si era un demonio, Were Hunter o un semidiós.

—Pues he venido de boda por supuesto ¿no veis la mascara sonriente que llevo?—

Artemisa la fulminó con la mirada, no estaba de humor y menos para una mujer que era más rara que un perro verde la pusiera de los nervios.

—Te lo advierto si sigues así con esas tonterías te mato aquí y ahora—

Reyne se apresuró a esconderse detrás de Nick que intentó zafársela así que se escondió detrás de una columna.

—Lo lamento señora solo intentaba animaros no he podido evitarlo, escuchar vuestras penas de amigos perdidos, Stryker que os quiere muertos buff veo que lo vais a tener difícil—

Artemisa le enseñó los dientes furiosa, Reyne tenía un talento para sacarla de quicio y también para escabullirse y ocultarse sin que la detectara nadie por eso Satara la contrató para conseguir información del diario de Rysa.

Nick la miró furioso—No eres nada buena dando ánimos y te recuerdo que Stryker también quiere tu cabeza. No soy tonto sé que desactivaste el brazalete de Soteria antes de que apuñalara a Satara—

La mujer salió detrás de la columna y se cruzó de brazos—Perdona pero yo no fui quien mató a Satara y si no hubiera anulado los brazaletes la puñalada que le diste en el estómago a esa psicótica, (que por cierto se lo merecía la muy perra), habría pasado a Soteria y entonces la habríamos tenido. Fíjate como reacciono Acheron cuando ella murió por Artemisa—se volvió hacía Artemisa—Pensé que la mataría a usted y que el mundo entero junto a nosotros nos iríamos todos a la porra—

Artemisa puso su mano en un puño ya lista para matarla.

—Pero bueno todos cometemos errores y vosotros que os estáis quejando de vuestras desafortunadas vidas hay otros en el mundo que están igual o peor que vosotros—Reyne miraba hacia la pareja de recién casados como si recordara algo.

—¿Como tu por ejemplo?—Nick no sabía nada de Reyne solo que era una mercenaria que ayudaba a ambos lados, nadie confiaba en ella pero sus habilidades eran sin igual y la contrataban aunque después de lo sucedido dudaba que volviera suceder.

Nick no tenía ni idea de que pasaba por la cabeza de la mujer.

Reyne se encogió de hombros indiferente—En general pero es lo que digo a los humanos y los dioses les pasa igual, no siempre todo les sale como quieren y se tienen que aguantar—  
Artemisa se lanzó hacía ella, le habría lanzado un rayo pero estaban en la boda de Acheron y eso seria una muy mala idea.

Seguro que Reyne lo había previsto.

La mujer esquivó a la diosa enfurecida y se despidió.

—Bueno yo me voy está claro que no estáis de humor—se despidió y desapareció.

La diosa miró en dirección hacia donde había desaparecido Reyne.

—Juro que algún día la mataré, no podrá escapar para siempre—Artemisa la odiaba casi tanto como a Soteria.

Nick negó con la cabeza sabiendo que la mujer era mucho más esquiva de lo que parecía si no no habría sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo trabajando para Daimons, cazadores oscuros y hasta dioses.

Eso y que además era un buen dolor de dientes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acheron y Tory vuelven de su Luna de Miel cuando reciben un inesperado regalo de bodas.

Hacía semanas que Ash y Tory habían vuelto de su luna de miel, que por cierto fue maravillosa Acheron nunca creyó que iba a ser tan feliz. Sobre todo con su maravillosa esposa, ahora estaban de nuevo con sus trabajos Ash liderando a los cazadores oscuros y Tory dando clases.

Acheron estaba tocando la guitarra cuando se dio cuenta de un paquete envuelto en regalo, en que él ponía una etiqueta que decía: para Acheron y Tory del abuelo Theo. Sonrió al recordar al niño que salvó. Decidió esperar a Tory para abrirlo, una hora después apareció Tory agotada y murmurando sobre exámenes y chuletas de alumnos.

—Te lo juro no sé cómo lo hacen pero sus métodos para copiar son cada vez más elaborados parecen de la CIA—se sentó en el sofá cansada murmurando vándalos.

Acheron se rió, por lo que le contó su esposa tener una clase entera de jóvenes recién salidos del instituto era peor que luchar contra Daimons o dioses.

—Por cierto tu abuelo nos envió un regalo tardío de bodas—

Tory lo miró con interés—¿En serio?—

El atlante asintió y sacó el regalo, para sorpresa de ambos, era una especie de cajita, cabía en la palma de la mano y tenía aspecto de ser muy antiguo. Tory miró la cajita con interés.

—¿Has visto eso? Nunca vi nada igual parece ser muy antiguo—

—Y si que lo es—en la cajita estaba escrito el nombre de Styxx en atlante a junto su símbolo un fénix ¿acaso era de su hermano?

Tory vio la inscripción y miró a su esposo como para confirmarlo.

—¿Ese no es el nombre de tu hermano?—

—Si...—la familia de Tory no dejaba de sorprenderle trayendo cosas de su propia familia.

Más tarde Theo les dijo que esa cajita la encontró el padre de Tory en una de sus expediciones y la guardó para intentar dar prueba de la existencia de atlantis pero los demás académicos se burlaron de él.

Tory miraba la cajita con interés—No debieron darle autenticidad y el abuelo decidió regalárnosla como regalo de bodas—

—Sí algo que perteneció a mi hermano—dijo con amargura Acheron, de todas las cosas que le podrían haber dado un objeto que perteneció a Styxx no estaba en lo que más quería, pero agradecía el gesto a Theo.

Tory miró la cajita como si fuera algo sucio y con desprecio la dejó caer al suelo—Sé que es algo que tiene once mil años pero si te va a traer recuerdos de quien te hizo sufrir tanto mejor nos deshacemos de ella—

Pero para sorpresa de ambos la cajita reaccionó al golpe y una especie de mecanismo se accionó. La tapa se levantó dando paso a una dulce melodía, las notas que sonaron por la habitación eran calmantes y armoniosas. Cuando terminó la música volvió a empezar pero Tory cerró suavemente la tapa mirándola asombrada.

—No sabía que era un caja de música, mi padre o mi abuelo debieron saberlo—

Acheron se acercó con interés a la cajita—Debe de estar forrada por dentro con algún metal así los estudios de los arqueólogos lo pasaron por alto.

Tory miró el objeto asombrada—En esa época ¿había esta tecnología?—

—No, pero en la atlantis sí y no sería precisamente barato esto lo podría pagar mi hermano pero es extraño nunca le vi con esto y la verdad él no es el tipo de persona que tendría algo así—

Tory estudiaba con curiosidad la cajita de música como si intentara desvelar sus misterios, era vieja pero en otra época debió de ser muy elaborada estaba hecha de nácar, oro y madera de muy buena calidad y por su peso también debían de ser por los engranajes para que hiciera música.

No había visto a Styxx desde que murió, creyó que lo vio cuando se enfrentó a Camulus y Dionisio pero resultó ser un esbirro de ambos dioses con su apariencia para que lo afectara. Según Artemisa cuando revivió él también lo hizo y lo había dejado en una isla para que no molestara a nadie.

Por el Styxx podía pudrirse allí para siempre.

Cogió la cajita y la puso en un cajón y la cerró. Pensó en un principio destruirla pero lo pensó mejor y decidió guardarla, su melodía era hermosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Todo era tranquilo en el Santuario ya que era una zona donde no se permitían peleas entre especies así que uno podía tomar algo sin temor a una pelea.

Eso fue hasta que vieron a Reyne entrar, a pesar del calor que hacía llevaba un abrigo negro con capucha que le ocultaba el pelo y una máscara con orificios en los ojos que no se les podía ver.

—¡Muy buenos noches a todos! ¡¿me echabais de menos?!—dijo con los brazos abiertos como si esperara una gran aclamación.

El silencio no se hizo esperar en toda la estancia.

Sus hombros se hundieron y suspiró decepcionada—Bueno veo que estáis ocupados con vuestras comidas os dejo—

Se dejó caer pesadamente en un taburete de la barra y esperó un buen rato pero nadie le atendía. Pasado de un tiempo se cansó de esperar ¿por que? Debido a que veía como atendían a clientes que habían llegado después que ella.

—¡Oye no es justo, llegué antes que ellos!—

Aimee decidió atenderla, porque si seguía así no pararía de hacer un escándalo, compadeciéndose de ella.

—¿Que quieres?—

—Un tinto de verano con pajita—

Aimee se lo sirvió y Reyne lo bebía con la pajita a través del hueco que había en la máscara. Solo iba al santuario para beber y nunca comer, nadie la había visto jamás a cara descubierta siempre iba con una máscara, algo espeluznante a pesar de lo torpe y parlanchina que era. Por eso tardaban en atenderla, no se podía confiar en algo que no se ve y si no era lindo menos, era la política del Santuario.

—En serio en el Santuario se puede estar tranquila pero tardan demasiado en atenderte solo porque no eres guapo o no llevas la ropa adecuada—miró sus Tenis, oscuros—El cuero es incómodo y las botas ni te cuento los Tenis son mejores sobre todo si quieres correr rápido—

Aimee sonrió ante las bromas de Reyne, era un misterio y nadie sabía qué era, ni su aspecto ni nada solo que era una mercenaria que trabajaba tanto para Daimons como para Were Hunters, Dark Hunters o demonios pero era un hecho que por alguna razón hacia cosas que no les gustaba quienes la contrataban un ejemplo fueron los Daimon y lo que ocurrió cuando secuestraron a Soteria.

Su familia también se mantenía alejada de ella y cautelosa sobre todo por lo ocurrido hace un tiempo.

Flashback

Era el tercer sábado del mes y se celebraba el Wrestle the Bear un combate contra el oso quien era invicto desde hacía años. Si le ganabas tenías comida gratis cosa que aún no había pasado.

—¿Y bien?—papá oso tenía un micrófono dirigiéndose hacia la audiencia—¿Quién se atreverá a luchar contra el campeón?—

—¿Donde hay que inscribirse?—dijo una voz.

Se volvieron de donde venía y se echaron a reír, era una mujer menuda no debía llegar a uno setenta de estatura, delgada pero no demasiado y llevaba una máscara blanca y una chaqueta con capucha.

Al principio no se lo tomaron en serio pero cuando vieron que ella firmaba la exención y pagaba se dieron cuenta de que iba en serio el oso un hombre corpulento famoso por ser un guerrero temible arqueó una ceja sarcásticamente. La mujer se subió al ring mientras los demás animaban al oso u otros se burlaban de ella.

—¡Déjalo! ¿no ves que no podrás con él?—

—¡Mírala con una máscara como esos tipos de lucha libre de la televisión ha visto demasiado ese programa, se ha tomado muchas molestias solo para morder el polvo!—

La mujer no les hizo ningún caso, alzó los brazos sobre su cabeza como hacen los de la lucha libre y se puso frente al oso.

—¡Y aquí tenemos a Reyne que intentará romper el récord de oso!—

Reyne se puso en posición de combate el oso al verlo se echó a reír.

—¿Preparada para perder pequeña?—

—¿Y tú, oso Yogui?—

El hombre dejó de sonreír—No pienso contenerme—

—Yo tampoco—

En ese momento sonó la campana y el oso se abalanzó sobre ella pero para sorpresa de él y los demás espectadores Reyne lo esquivó como si le dejara paso. A continuación el oso le aserto una serie de golpes que ella esquivaba y devolvía golpeándolo, moviéndose como el agua.

Todos miraban incrédulos, era el combate más largo que vieron y daba la sensación de que Reyne estaba jugando con el oso. Jugando no, golpeaba en diversas articulaciones repetidas veces para debilitarlas hasta que al oso le fallaron las piernas y brazos y calló desplomado.

Papá oso contó hasta que terminó, oso no pudo levantarse y Reyne fue declarada vencedora. Todos en el lugar estaban en shock ¿quien era, que lo había vencido?

—Joder—Dev la miraba incrédulo—Esa chica es más fuerte de lo que parece—

—Si, ha conseguido lo que nadie ha podido—Zar miraba tan asombrado como los demás.

Kyrian y Nick miraban a la chica victoriosa.

—Eso demuestra que no hay que judgar a un libro por su cubierta—había visto a compañeras cazadoras más duras que un hueso y esta chica también lo era—

Nick la miraba sonriente, una sonrisa que Kyrian conocía demasiado bien—Me gusta aunque no le vea la cara seguro que es muy guapa y aun así no me importa si se deja puesta la máscara—

El cazador oscuro negó con la cabeza pero para sorpresa de ambos la mujer había desaparecido.

Desde luego era toda un caja de sorpresas.

Fin del Flashback

Fue todo un acontecimiento pero Reyne desapareció un tiempo después de eso suponiendo para no llamar más la atención pero el oso la buscaba para una revancha pero ella no aparecía nunca cuando estaba allí. Y aunque tenía comida gratis jamás la había pedido.

Desde luego que era extraña.

—También te atienden si no llevas cuero—

—Bueno...—

—¡Reyne!—

La mujer se tensó y con cuidado se volvió hacía un grupo de Daimons que la fulminaban con la mirada como si quisieran matarla y descuartizarla.

—Hola humm ¿puedo ayudaros en algo?—Aimee no podía ver su expresión pero por su tono estaba nerviosa.

—Tu muerte bruja—dijo un Daimon atractivo como todos los demás de su tipo pero en sus ojos había un brillo animal lleno de sed de sangre.

Reyne se levantó del taburete y levantó las manos en son de paz.

—Caballeros creo que eso no está en mi trabajo para serviros, lo lamento muchísimo si tenéis alguna queja...—

—Stryker quiere matarte personalmente por la muerte de su hermana—

Los del Santuario miraban la escena con cuidado, sabían lo que había pasado y que Nick junto a Acheron y otros encabezaban la lista negra de Stryker. Solo esperaban que no estallara una pelea allí.

—Oye ¿recordáis el lema del Santuario? Ve en paz, o sal en pedazos—

Los Daimons se congelaron y vieron a los demás del Santuario, los miembros de la familia de osos salieron para encararlos Dev ya había metido a Aimee en la trastienda por si había una pelea a pesar de las protestas de ella.

Los Daimons se volvieron hacia la mujer.

—Por ahora no iremos a por ti pero en cuanto salgas tendremos tus entrañas como ese bastardo de Nick—

Dicho eso los Daimons se fueron y poco a poco el Santuario volvió la normalidad, Reyne se desplomó en el taburete.

—Menudo día y yo solo quería tomar algo—pagó y se despidió de los que estaban en el local antes de irse.

Parecía que una tormenta aparecería.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La paz no dura mucho para Acheron sobre todo por cierta diosa pelirroja que esta vez si ha metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—¡Acheron!—chilló una voz desagradablemente conocida para el atlante.

Acheron gimió, solo pedía un tiempo más de paz pero de Artemisa no se libraba uno tan fácilmente, un ejemplo fueron los once mil años que pasó sufriendola hasta que Tory lo liberó.

Y le hizo ver que no era una prostituta sino un hombre.

—¿Que quieres Artemisa?—preguntó, viendo a la diosa se dio cuenta de algo, la mujer sudaba estaba pálida y con grandes ojeras.

Algo debió de ir terriblemente mal.

—Yo...te juro que no sé como pasó, estaban allí y al instante ya no—Artemisa no sabía cómo decírselo pero estaba segura de una cosa, cuando Acheron lo supiera el mundo entero hasta la sustancia misma que conformaba la existencia temblaría con su ira.

Acheron se acercó a Artemisa y la miró de forma amenazadora y temiéndose lo peor ¿que había pasado? Y lo peor ¿que nueva metedura de pata hizo Artemisa?

—Los medallones que contenían las almas de los cazadores oscuros están todos desaparecidos alguien los robó—

La respuesta no se hizo esperar el grito de Acheron resonó en Katoteros por un instante sus ojos se volvieron rojos y la piel azulada. Claro ¿como pudo confiarle a Artemisa las almas de los cazadores? ¿de sus compañeros? debería haber aprendido la lección.

Tory apareció en ese momento impidiendo que su esposo matara a la maldita diosa, en un momento Acheron volvió a la normalidad pero miraba con odio a la diosa.

—Te lo advierto si es uno de tus trucos de venganza esta vez has ido demasiado lejos—

—Yo no he sido lo juro, alguien se colo en mi templo y los robó, no sé como lo hizo los tenía bien escondidos y con muchas medidas de protección—paseó por la habitación bajo la mirada fulminante de Tory y la miró con burla—No me mires así jamás me había pasado algo así solo se me ocurre que fue Hermes, él es lo suficientemente hábil para hacer algo así y es el dios de los ladrones.

Ash negó con la cabeza—Hermes no haría algo así, no le veo haciendo eso—

Tory se acercó amenazante hacia la diosa quien en el fondo se encogió un poco pero no se amedrentaría ante una simple mortal a pesar del poder que la mujer dejaba escapar en oleadas—

—Más te vale encontrar esos medallones porque si les pasa algo Artemisa te cogeré de los pelos y te arrojaré a Kalosis. Seguro que Apollymi se divertiría mucho contigo sin tener que matarte—

La diosa sintió terror ante esa posibilidad, sabía que si acababa en manos de Apollymi sería peor que cualquier tortura, milenios de rabia y venganza acumulados. La Destructora se daría un festín con ella.

—Los he buscado por todas partes pero no consigo encontrarlos, tal vez tú puedas eres el que más tiempo pasa con los cazadores y puedas notar sus almas fuera del Olimpo—

No añadió más poderoso que ella por que eso sería una patada en el ego de Artemisa.

Ash la miró un momento—Vete me ocuparé de ello, largo—

En cuanto la diosa se fue Acheron se sentó en su trono tapándose la cara con las manos ¿como pudo pasar? Era imposible en once mil años nunca había pasado algo así y no lo había visto venir. En un instante todo era feliz y tranquilo, ahora este descontrol.

—No te preocupes los encontraremos—Tory lo besó suavemente.

—Akri ¿ya se ha ido la diosa vaca? A Simi le hubiera gustado comérsela con salsa de barbacoa—

—No creo que sea buena idea Simi eso es comida basura, seguro que te provocaría una indigestión—

—Seguro que Simi podría comer a la diosa vaca—

Mientras ambas discutían sobre dietética Ash no pudo evitar sonreír, tenía a Tory y a Simi junto a sus amigos, había pasado por muchas dificultades y resolvería esta también. Pero necesitaría toda la ayuda que pudiera para algo así.

—¡Alexion!—

En ese momento apareció su fiel amigo, el era el encargado de eliminar a Dark Hunters rebeldes y juzgarlos, tiempo atrás fue unos de los primeros cazadores oscuros que se crearon. Ash podía sentir su dolor y añoraba por la mujer que amaba su esposa Liora, le había ofrecido la oportunidad de volver a ser humano y estar con ella. Pero la mujer lo traicionó, resultó que ella amaba a otro hombre y soltó el medallón con el alma de Ian, furioso la mató y rescató a Alexion.

Incluso ahora tenía remordimientos, si lo hubiera investigado mejor el no hubiera sido una sombra aunque consiguió traerlo de vuelta, pero ahora era algo completamente diferente.

—¿Que ocurre?—a su lado estaba Danger la antigua cazadora Oscura francesa.

Katra y su esposo Sin, llegaron ante el mensaje urgente.

En ese momento apareció Urian el hijo de Stryker a quien salvó después de que su padre lo mató. Las cosas empeoraron cuando Urian los ayudó a rescatar a Soteria pero eso costó la vida de varios Daimons entre ellos la de Satara.

Seguramente Stryker quisiera destripar a su hijo para el día del padre.

Zarek también vino el hombre huraño junto a su esposa Astrid.

Cuando se reunieron todos les informó.

—Necesito vuestra ayuda—


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin y Katra contratan a alguien peculiar para encontrar las piedras.

—¿Como pudo alguien robarlos?—  
  
—No lo sé Danger jamás imagine esa posibilidad—respondió Alexion.  
  
Acheron les había mandado, entre ellos a Alexion y Danger, a buscar alguna pista del paradero de los medallones y del ladrón. Alexion no solía ir al mundo mortal para este tipo de cosas pero en una situación de esta gravedad era necesario.  
  
Alexion sintió escalofríos de solo pensar, en el mejor de los casos, que les pedirían algo al cambio, en el peor todos los cazadores oscuros del mundo quedarían convertidos en sombras y Alexion no lo podía permitir. Una cosa era convertir en sombra a un Dark Hunter culpable de un crimen pero un montón de hombres y mujeres inocentes no podían permitir eso.  
  
—Esa idiota pelirroja no se podía confiar en ella para guardarlos—se burló Zarek aunque ahora no era momento para bromas.  
  
—Mi prima siempre ha guardado muy bien las almas de los cazadores oscuros, quien lo hizo es alguien muy bueno—dijo Astrid  
  
Mientras Katra a su vez buscaban alguna pista, ella tampoco se explicaba cómo lo hizo el responsable, solo esperaba que Stryker no estuviera detrás de esto. El miedo la heló ante la espantosa posibilidad, el Daimon no dudaría ni un segundo en destruir todas las piedras.  
  
Urian a su vez estaba también teniendo esos pensamientos, su padre vendería su cabeza por tener la oportunidad de acabar con todos los Dark Hunter de golpe. Espiaría a los hombres de su padre por si sabían algo.  
  
Ash buscaba por todos lados, la preocupación y angustia aumentaban cada vez más pero debía mantenerse calmado y centrarse.  
  
Katra se encontraba en las afueras de Nueva Orleans buscando cuando algo le llamó la atención.  
  
Un grupo de Daimons Spathi tenían arrinconada a una persona Katra fue a ayudarla pero para su sorpresa el desconocido se defendía muy bien con una espada, ya había decapitado a un buen números de esos demonios. Uno se acercó por su espalda pero la mujer se agachó y uso su espalda para impulsar al Daimon hacía el resto.  
  
Katra aprovechando la distracción se puso a ayudar a la mujer desconocida quien llevaba una máscara y apuñaló a uno en el pecho pero para su sorpresa no se desintegró, el Daimon se limitó a reír. Agarró la hoja de la espada para quitárlesa y se aproximó hacía ella olfateándola.  
  
—Mmmm, hueles a Gallu—se volvió hacía los otros Daimons—matad a la friki de la máscara pero nos llevamos a la otra mujer—  
  
La mujer enmascarada sacó un hilo sujetándolo por ambos extremos y con gran agilidad les amputó piernas y brazos a los Daimons, luego se aproximó hacia el que estaba reteniendo a Katra y lo decapitó.  
  
Las dos acto seguido decapitaron al resto de Daimons.  
  
—Buff por fin—la misteriosa mujer se aproximó hacia los cuerpos desmembrados, sacó un bote y derramó el contenido sobre los cuerpos para después prenderles fuego, luego se volvió hacía Krata  
  
—Gracias por tu ayuda aunque no lo necesitaba—  
  
La mujer la miró indignada—¿Perdona? Pero fui a ayudarte cuando esos Daimons te tenían acorralada—  
  
La mujer limpió su espada e hilo—Lo tenía todo controlado, darles una falsa sensación de seguridad a tus adversarios antes de contraatacar es uno de los trucos más viejos del mundo ¿o acaso no lo sabías? Además te he salvado del Daimon que te tenía acorralada—puso mayor énfasis a esa palabra.  
  
Katra miró molesta a la mujer. No había muchas personas capaces de irritarla de esta manera pero la enmascarada era una de ellas—Me las habría apañado—  
  
—Lo que tú digas—la mujer examinó los restos calcinados—Estos Daimons no eran normales—  
  
Olvidando su anterior irritación se quedó preocupada, la puñalada en su mancha de tinta debería haber bastado para desintegrarlos pero no fue así tuvieron que decapitarlos. Había oído hablar de Daimons que caminaban en la luz del día y solo se les podía matar decapitando, creyó que eran solo rumores pero al parecer no.  
  
—Ahora que lo pienso—la mujer enmascarada se detuvo y miró a Katra—les oí decir que olías a Gallu y querían llevarte eso solo significa una cosa—  
  
De repente Katra tenía ese hilo en su cuello y empezó a cortarle la piel. Katra le dio una patada y la soltó.  
  
—¿Te has vuelto loca?—  
  
—No me vas a engañar Gallu, ayudarme antes solo fue una tapadera para después ir a por mí—dijo secamente mientras se preparaba para volver a atacarla.  
  
Oh genial, Katra intentaba decirle que no era una Gallu pero la mujer peleaba tan ferozmente que solo pudo concentrarse en intentar que no la matara, estaba sorprendida ella fue una kori de su madre y una guerrera experimentada y fuerte pero las habilidades de la mujer enmascarada la igualaban, es más la superaban.  
  
—¡Deteneos!—en ese momento apareció Sin y usó sus poderes para separarlas.  
  
—¡¿Que estás haciendo Sin?! ¡es una Gallu!—  
  
El dios Sumerio se puso delante de Katra para protegerla—No lo es, ella es mi esposa y si le hubieras hecho algo créeme tú ya no estarías aquí—  
  
—Vale, vale perdona—miró a Katra—Oye lo siento te confundí con una Gallu esos tipos lo dijeron y además lo percibo—  
  
—No lo soy tranquila—aunque aún molesta entendía su punto de vista, ella habría hecho lo mismo. Le explicaron a Sin lo ocurrido que dejó preocupado al hombre, sabía que ahora los Daimons tenían mucho interés en los Gallu y Katra sin duda sería un blanco.  
  
Sin entrecerró los ojos en la mujer—A propósito Reyne ¿por que enviarían tras de ti a un grupo de Daimons Spathi?—Algo gordo debió haber hecho.  
  
Katra miró sorprendida a la mujer por fin reconociéndola Reyne era una mercenaria y la conocía por que su madre despotricaba de ella mucho.  
  
—¿Tu eres Reyne? Artemisa en muchas ocasiones me envió a mi junto a otros para matarte—era de las pocas ocasiones que fallaba en una misión, además le habían dado una descripción detallada de ella.  
  
¿Como no lo vi? Del mismo modo que la mujer sabía escapar y por no mencionar que no sabían su cara.  
  
Reyne se encogió de hombros—Si, tengo que decir que de todos los que envió tu eras la más difícil de esquivar—  
  
—¿Por que Artemisa te quiere muerta?—preguntó curiosa, ella nunca se lo dijo.  
  
—No se ¿por que le caigo como el culo y siempre que haga lo que haga o diga consigo irritarla? ¿o es por que soy una mercenaria que también ha hecho trabajos para sus enemigos?—  
  
Eso desconcertó a Sin y a Katra.  
  
—Los mercenarios van por libre si trabajan para ambos bandos estos no lo tienen en cuenta—dijo el hombre.  
  
—¿Habéis olvidado la parte de que esa mujer me tiene manía? Seguramente puso la excusa de que trabajé para sus enemigos como pretexto para matarme, así de amable es esa diosa—  
  
A Katra se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, ya estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo odiara a su madre y se enterara de las cosas terribles que hace y su crueldad pero siempre se ponía enferma.  
  
—Bueno vamos a dejarlo ¿de acuerdo?—aunque Sin también odiaba a la diosa pelirroja sabía que estas cosas herían a su esposa.  
  
—Esta bien pero preguntó ella—  
  
Sin negó con la cabeza en cierto sentido entendía a Artemisa, Reyne era irritante hasta más allá de la paciencia aunque no por eso enviaría asesinos tras ella pero eso es una cosa que si haría su suegra.  
  
—Y con respecto por que iban a por mí en esta ocasión enfadé a Stryker—  
  
Sin miró exasperado a la mujer—¿Que hiciste para enfadarlo tanto como para que enviara todo un escuadrón de Spathi?—  
  
—Bueno digamos que tuve algo que ver con la muerte de su hermana Satara—  
  
Aquello dejo a los dos en shock comprendiéndolo todo.  
  
—¿Así que fuiste tú quien desactivo las esposas que retenían a Tori y Nick la pudo matarla?—Ahora lo entendía todo.  
  
Katra la miró con la duda en ella—¿Por que no envió a War tras de ti?—  
  
War era un ser incontrolable, una bestia, que desataba la destrucción y sangre por todas partes en una ocasión en que fue soltado mató a varios Chthonians y a Savitar le causó severas heridas que tardaron años en curarse.  
  
—Oh créeme que lo hizo lo que pasa es que yo he perfeccionado durante tanto tiempo mis habilidades para ocultarme que se lo puse difícil—se estremeció—Pero eso no significa que fuera infalible por suerte me mantuve cerca de Nick sabiendo que podría con War—  
  
—¿Lo sabías?—preguntó Katra incrédula.  
  
—¿Que es el Malachai? Por supuesto no voy por hay pregonando que soy la mejor en mi trabajo consiguiendo información solo para presumir—suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cabeza encapuchada—Salve a Tori por el bien de todos, además lo que Satara quería que Nick le hiciera...—sacudió la cabeza—Pero en fin además de eso le he fastidiado con otras cosas así que este no es el primer grupo que envía a por mí—  
  
Katra miró con gratitud a la mujer aunque era alguien extraña y le gustaba molestar a los demás estaba agradecida por ayudar a salvar a Tori.  
  
—Si quieres puedes venir, es lo menos después de ayudarnos antes—  
  
—Tranquilos me las apaño sola ya se cansará Stryker, ese idiota tiene otras cosas que hacer aparte de ir a por mí—se despidió agitando la mano y desapareció.  
  
Katra miro con curiosidad a Sin.  
  
—¿De que conoces tú a Reyne?—  
  
El dios Sumerio se rió—No es lo que piensas, en el pasado hizo trabajos para mí ayudándome a despachar a los Gallu—  
  
—Los Gallu se han ocultado pero Reyne es capaz de localizarlos, a cambio de ayudarnos le pagamos—hizo una pausa—Puede ser molesta pero es la mejor en su trabajo—  
  
Entonces se le ocurrió una idea a Katra.  
  
—Se le da bien conseguir información y encontrar cosas ¿eh? Creo que podemos contratarla para un trabajito—


	6. Chapter 6

Lejos de allí en medio de una fuerte ventisca había una mansión que destacaba y estaba fuera de lugar en ese paraje desolado y frío, como si fuera un diamante. La mansión era hermosa y algo lúgubre en ese paisaje, no era demasiado grande u ostentosa pero tampoco era pequeña.  
  
En una de las habitaciones todo, excepto el suelo que era de mármol, las paredes y el techo eran completamente de cristal permitiendo ver el exterior, cualquiera se habría helado sin la protección de unas paredes de piedra o al menos de madera pero el ocupante que se encontraba allí no estaba molesto en absoluto.  
  
La habitación de cristal era austera y no había nada excepto un piano que se encontraba tocando, en ese instante entró otra figura en la habitación sin hacer ruido pero quien tocaba el piano sabía perfectamente que estaba allí desde antes de que entrara.  
  
—¿Y bien?—preguntó mientras dejó de tocar el piano y centró su atención en quien acababa de llegar.  
  
—Todo está hecho—  
  
Sonrió y asintió hacia el otro despidiéndolo.  
  
Una vez a solas volvió tocar el piano, mientras en su mente veía que todo marchaba a la perfección y las piezas del tablero se colocaban como quería.  
  
Y esto solo era el principio.  
  
—Haber si lo entiendo ¿queréis que encuentre información sobre ese cofre?—  
  
—Si—Katra llamó a la mercenaria y le contó los detalles además de hacerle jurar por el río Styx que no le diría esto a nadie por ningún medio posible—Necesitamos que encuentres el cofre con los medallones—  
  
Reyne silbó asombrada.  
  
—Vaya, vaya le han robado a su majestad pelirroja las almas de todos los cazadores—miró a Kat y Sin y les hablo en un tono inusualmente serio—Si se enteran de lo sucedido estallará en un caos sobre todo los Daimons, buscarán frenéticos a quien los haya robado—  
  
Ambos asintieron imaginándoselo.  
  
La mujer se cruzó de brazos—¿Os dais cuenta de que si los Daimons se enteran de esto y que tengo la información irán detrás de mí? Ya me quieren bastante muerta y con esto tendré una diana fluorescente con altavoces diciendo **estoy aquí** —  
  
—Lo sabemos Reyne pero si alguien puede salir de esta eres tú además si nos ayudas te pagaremos sustanciosamente y el líder de los cazadores Oscuros te deberá una—  
  
Reyne lo meditó un rato, dubitativa pero al final la idea de una buena recompensa y que Acheron Parthenopaeus estuviera en deuda con ella era bastante irresistible.  
  
—De acuerdo en cuanto tenga la menor noticia autentica sobre los medallones os lo diré—se fue para irse pero se volvió hacía ellos—Y por cierto si me hieren o algo mio sufre daños quiero una compensación ¿vale?—  
  
—De acuerdo Reyne—dijo Sin, en cuanto la mujer enmascarada se fue suspiró—Reyne no da su brazo a torcer con el dinero y un extra por si la hieren en acción. Según ella debería haber un sindicato de mercenarios sobrenaturales—  
  
Katra se rió ante la idea—Me la veo pidiendo algo así y no me extrañaría que fuera la presidenta—  
  
Sin, tembló ante la idea—Mejor que no, seguramente haría que todos ellos tuvieran vacaciones pagadas por nosotros—  
  
Los dos se rieron a pesar de la situación era bueno que había humor aún.  
  
Acheron estaba observando el paisaje nocturno de Nueva Orleans, nunca se cansaría de la vista, amaba esa ciudad. Allí tuvo momentos difíciles pero también buenos recuerdos. Había peleado allí muchas veces protegiéndola a ella y sus habitantes, era un segundo hogar para él.  
  
—Precioso ¿no?—se volvió hacía su esposa, los dos se besaron un buen rato y se abrazaron, para ambos la presencia del otro era un bálsamo y por un momento se olvidaron de sus problemas y preocupaciones.  
  
—Si—dijo sin apartar la vista de Tory—Pero no tanto como tú— ella se rió y volvieron a besarse, Pero en ese momento sonó el móvil de Ash rompiendo el momento, con un quejido lo cogió—¿Sí?—Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente tras sus gafas de sol—Si ahora vamos para allá—  
  
—¿Que ocurre?—  
  
—Tenemos noticias sobre los medallones desaparecidos—por fin después de días de búsqueda tenían algo. Estaba desconcertado, había pocas cosas que escaparan del radar del atlante pero para su desconcierto los medallones escapaban de su omnisciencia, algo muy frustrante.  
  
Se reunieron con Tory y los demás en Katoteros.  
  
—¿Habéis conseguido algo?—  
  
Alexion y Danger negaron con la cabeza, era la primera vez en milenios que se le escapaba algo al sirviente y amigo de Acheron. Zarek tampoco pudo encontrar nada al igual que Urian.  
  
Katra dio un paso adelante—Yo tengo noticias pero no te va a gustar cómo las he encontrado—  
  
Acheron frunció el ceño hacia su hija—¿Por que?—dijo ya temiéndose la respuesta.  
  
—Contraté los servicios de Reyne para que los buscara y tiene algo—  
  
Urian la miro boquiabierto—¿Que tú que? ¿tienes idea de a quien se lo has pedido?—  
  
—Katra esto no debía saberlo nadie ¿y si ella se lo cuenta a alguien más? Además no sabemos si es de fiar—  
  
Urian se rió—Por supuesto que no lo es, esa mujer siempre tiene su propia agenda, ni mi padre Stryker que es un maestro de la manipulación puede engañarla o manipularla más bien es al revés—los miró a todos mientras recordaba—En más de una ocasión sacaba de sus casillas a mi padre pero la perdonaba por que hacía bien su trabajo pero después de lo de Satara el ha puesto un precio muy alto por su cabeza—  
  
Acheron enarcó una ceja comprendiéndolo—¿Así que ella es a quien contrató Satara y luego junto a Nick se volvieron contra ella?—el hombre alto lo meditó—He oído hablar de ella pero nunca nos hemos encontrado—  
  
—No se atreverá contra ti amigo—dijo Alexion.  
  
Danger se volvió hacía la pareja—¿Como podéis asegurar que no nos traicionara? ya lo ha hecho con otros antes—  
  
—Conozco su reputación Danger por eso la hicimos jurar por el río Styx que jamás le diría a nadie esto por ningún medio posible—dijo Sin—Estamos en una situación desesperada y si alguien podría encontrar una pista era ella—  
  
Ash se pasó la mano por la cara sintiéndose fatigado, comprendía que en estos momentos recurrieran a esto, no le gustaba pero no quedaba otra.  
  
—Está bien, Katra dinos que es lo que ha averiguado—


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La venta de las piedras está a punto de llevarse a cabo y Acheron y los demás deben darse prisa.

—Bien ¿estáis todos listos?—Les dijo Acheron dijo al grupo.  
  
Asintieron allí estaba Talon junto a Wulf, Valerius, Tabitha, Zarek, Kyrian, Urian y Julián muchos de los que le ayudaron a rescatar a Tory. Ahora ellos tenían que ir de nuevo a Kalosis.  
  
Por lo que les contó Katra al final alguien había hecho una oferta, por todas las almas de los cazadores Oscuros y abierto una puja como si fuera una subasta cosa que los enfermó, las almas no era mercancía u objetos que se vendían. La compra era por internet en una web privada que solo unos pocos tenían.  
  
Al final hubo muchos compradores, dioses, demonios, Thorn y hasta Noir y Azura. Se horrorizaron solo de pensar en los medallones en manos de esos tres últimos, que los dioses se compadecieran de esas pobres almas si acababan en manos de algunos de ellos.  
  
Por suerte o mala quien había ganado la puja fue Stryker, no era ninguna novedad el era el que más estaba interesado en la destrucción de los Dark Hunter los utilizaría como objetos de chantaje a Acheron o lo más probable, destruirlos todos.  
  
—Todo listo jefe—dijo Alexion decidido—Pero una cosa que me pregunto ¿cómo sabemos nosotros y los otros que han pujado que son medallones auténticos?—  
  
—Por que el que los ofrece lo ha jurado por el Styx—dijo Acheron—Además en esta clase de negocios turbios y subastas sobrenaturales lo que ofrecen tiene que ser siempre autentico si resulta ser un engaño todos los que pujaron tienen derecho a matar al estafador. Y teniendo en cuenta que nadie en su sano juicio iría en contra de los tipos que han pujado por las piedras...—  
  
La verdad ¿cómo no se le ocurrió? Pero había tantas posibilidades de donde estarían o que harían con ellos que no supo y además el sitio web estaba muy bien escondido.  
  
—Buena suerte chicos y tened cuidado con los Daimon Spathi—por desgracia Ash no podía ir con ellos, eso sería liberar a su madre. Así que tendría que quedarse, pero les dio a todos parte de su poder de forma temporal para que los ayudara, a diferencia de la última vez Stryker estaría en guardia.  
  
Se abrió un portal que los conduciría a Kalosis el infierno atlante y morada de Apollymi, solo esperaban salir todos de una pieza.  
  
 **Kalosis**  
  
—¿Y dices que quería hacer el intercambio aquí?—preguntó Zephyra molesta.  
  
—Si y ha de ser en el jardín de Apollymi—si Stryker no hubiera estado tan interesado en esas piedras habría mandado a la mierda al tipo pero el hombre había conseguido las almas de todos los Dark Hunters del mundo y eso era demasiada tentación.  
  
Como se regodearía cuando pasaran a ser sombras aunque no le gustaba, prefería acabar con ellos espada en mano y de frente pero estaban en tiempos desesperados y si no hubiera sido él, habrían sido otros como Noir y prefería hacerse con ellas antes que ese subnormal y que tuviera más poder.  
  
Además así podía controlar a Apostolos y hacerle sufrir.  
  
Medea se puso a su lado.  
  
—¿Padre no se molestara Apollymi si interrumpimos en su jardín?—  
  
Al lado de ellos se oyó una risa, la diosa se encontraba sentada en un banco enfrente del estanque que le permite ver el mundo exterior.  
  
—¡Por favor no! Después de lo que ese tipo consiguió hacer, fastidiar y humillar a la perra de Artemisa, no me importa en absoluto. Hacia tiempo que no me reía así y tengo curiosidad por conocer al que hizo semejante hazaña—  
  
Los demás también estaban intrigados, Stryker al principio sintió incredulidad pero en esa subasta no se puede engañar a los demás o acabas con un destino peor que la muerte, así que allí estaban Stryker su esposa e hija y un grupo de sus mejores guerreros junto a Apollymi.  
  
Si ese tipo intentaba algo lamentaría haber tomado su primer aliento.  
  
Un portal se abrió, Apollymi le había dado permiso para entrar en el jardín y una figura salió de ella todos lo miraron en guardia.  
  
El recién llegado iba vestido elegantemente con traje y corbata, llevaba un caro abrigo, ese hombre exudaba sofisticación, elegancia y llevaba un aire serio. Pero a su alrededor había un aura de peligro que hizo saltar las alarmas de todos, parecía un soldado puro pero al mismo tiempo un millonario o aristócrata.  
  
Pero eso no es lo que más los asombró sino la naturaleza del hombre.  
  
—Eres un demonio Caronte—dijo Stryker sorprendido, a pesar de su aspecto aparentemente humano se veía lo que era, los demás habían habitado entre esa especie por milenios lo suficiente como para reconocer a uno.  
  
Apollymi dejo escapar un gemido ahogado.  
  
El hombre agachó cortésmente la cabeza—Cuanto tiempo akra es un placer volver a verla—  
  
—¿Conocéis a este hombre?—preguntó Zephyra alerta, no le gustaban las sorpresas siempre venían con peligro e inconvenientes.  
  
La diosa se levantó y avanzó hacia el demonio quien clavó unos tormentosos ojos grises en ella mientras mantenía una postura relajada pero también en tensión y alerta.  
  
—Xundra ¿eres tú? Xiamara creía que estabas muerto—  
  
Los ojos del demonio se ensombrecieron como si recordara un pasado lejano y desagradable.  
  
—No morí akra aunque viví una existencia en la que deseaba estarlo, pero sobreviví y en cuanto a mi madre cuando conseguí salir supe lo que pasó—  
  
Apollymi entendió apenada.  
  
—¿Quién es este gusano mi señora?—inquirió Zephyra.  
  
—Déjalo Zephyra mejor que no lo provoques, además ni siquiera tú tendrías la menor posibilidad contra él dudo que ninguno de vosotros pueda—  
  
Eso los sorprendió, si Apollymi decía eso era que había que tener cuidado.  
  
—En su día fue el general de los demonios Caronte y el más fuerte de todos ellos, lo llamaban la desesperación roja porque siempre estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de la sangre de sus enemigos. Mientras sorbía sus sesos a través de su cráneo para luego arrancarles los ligamentos y hacerse un cinturón con ellos—hizo una pausa—en una ocasión el solo se enfrentó a un centenar de demonios Gallu y los mató a todos mientras se reía, él es la pesadilla que tienen todos los Gallu—  
  
Los Daimons miraron con los ojos bien abiertos al hombre aparentemente normal y con apariencia de arrogante millonario pero pudieron ver en el una fuerza y peligro que eran más que evidentes.  
  
Xundra sacudió la cabeza—Menudos modales ¿es que hoy en día nadie los tiene? Siempre insultando y diciendo cosas malsonantes—  
  
Antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta el demonio Caronte tenía a Zephyra agarrada del cuello, ella se dio cuenta con sus reflejos pero el otro era demasiado veloz y la tenía atrapada en una llave.  
  
—No deberías hablar así, un día esa actitud tuya te llevará a la muerte o algo mucho peor—con eso la soltó y volvió a su sitio original antes de que Stryker y cualquiera pudiera reaccionar.  
  
—¡Cómo te atreves!—Stryker ya habría atacado pero Apollymi los detuvo.  
  
—No es momento para pelear—  
  
Xundra asintió—Es cierto perdonad si os ofendí pero empezasteis vosotros insultando sin ninguna provocación y no suelo atacar a una dama si no es por un buen motivo además quería comprobar sus habilidades—se dirigió a Stryker—Veo que no todos lo Daimons de ahora son débiles os felicito—  
  
Era una muestra de respeto y una prueba, Stryker vio en Xundra a alguien a quien no subestimar. Era extremadamente peligroso, no debió traer a su esposa e hija allí pero también estaba orgulloso de Zephyra.  
  
—Ahora vayamos al tema que nos ha hecho reunirnos—dijo Xundra y con un chasquido de sus dedos apareció un gran cofre—Como acordamos las almas de los Cazadores Oscuros como prometió mi amo—  
  
—¿Tu amo? ¿estás vinculado a alguien?—preguntó Apollymi.  
  
—Si, las robó del templo de Artemisa y me pidió que las entregara en su nombre—  
  
Sentían curiosidad por quien sería a quien servía Xundra.  
  
Stryker se acercó al cofre pero no pudo abrirlo estaba cerrado con llave.  
  
—Solo se puede abrir con una llave que yo poseo y no lo abriré hasta que me mostréis vuestra parte del acuerdo—  
  
Stryker con un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer una tonelada de oro y piedras preciosas, Xundra asintió.  
  
A continuación para sorpresa de todos se levantó la camisa y hundió la mano en el abdomen para sacar una llave ensangrentada, la herida se cerró al instante.  
  
 _Se había tragado la llave._ _Una buena manera de ocultar las cosas para evitar robarlas_ pensó Medea.  
  
El demonio abrió el cofre y allí estaban, innumerables piedras que brillaban con misteriosos giros de remolino, las almas de los cazadores oscuros.  
  
Stryker sonrió mientras sostenía con cuidado una de las piedras.  
  
—Debes felicitar a tu amo de mi parte ha hecho algo increíble, darnos la victoria sobre los Cazadores Oscuros—  
  
—No lo creo imbécil—  
  
La piedra que estaba en la mano de Stryker despareció para estar en la mano de Alexion, allí un pequeño ejército se paró frente a ellos mientras los guardias Spathi sacaban sus armas y les enseñaban los colmillos.  
  
Xundra entrecerró los ojos hacía ellos y de la nada sacó un garrote con pinchos similares a los garrotes que usan los oni de japón, en otro sacó una daga que se dividió en tres hojas.  
  
Talon sonrió—Un garrote y una daga tridente ¿eh? Curiosas armas—  
  
—Cuidado con él—Dijo Julián, había visto antes la confrontación entre ese hombre y Zephyra y desde luego no era ningún aficionado—Con todos ellos cuidado pero a él no le quitéis ni un ojo de encima—  
  
Zarek sonrió de una forma maníaca mientras se quitaba el cigarro de la boca.  
  
—Me parece bien ¿empezamos a destriparlos?—  
  
Y ambos grupos fueron al ataque.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambos enemigos se enfrentan sin saber que es solo el comienzo...

Una cosa que comprobó Zarek era que esa perra de Zephyra, su hija y el tipo enorme del garrote eran unos bastardos muy hábiles y peligrosos.  
  
El demonio Caronte se movía a una velocidad inusual para su tamaño era incluso más rápido que un Gallu, Zephyra era una guerrera feroz y despiadada que le hizo sudar la gota gorda a Julián y Medea ponía en grandes dificultades a Danger pero la otra no se lo puso tampoco fácil.  
  
Alexion liberó a Xirena y el demonio se quedó en shock cuando vio a Xundra.  
  
—¿Xundra?—dijo sin creérselo.  
  
El demonio paró un momento mientras la miraba.  
  
—Me alegro de verte hermana pero ahora estamos en bandos opuestos como comprenderás—  
  
Xirena asintió, era la guerra y pudo ver que su hermano estaba vinculado a alguien y luchaba de su lado al igual que ella del lado de Alexion y Dunger, pero se alegraba de ver a su hermano perdido.  
  
Apollymi mientras estaba de frente a Katra que después de vencer a unos Daimons se aproximó a ella.  
  
—Lo siento abuela pero no podemos permitir que Stryker tenga las piedras los Cazadores Oscuros significan mucho para padre—Katra no quería luchar contra su abuela pero lo haría y ella era más poderosa que su padre y no se lo pondría fácil a Apollymi.  
  
—Lo sé querida pero también he de pensar en esta gente sus vidas están malditas y no lo merecen—  
  
Katra entendía la injusta maldición de Apolo sobre la especie que creó y sus propios hijos pero no podía permitir que los humanos pagaran las consecuencias.  
  
—Lo que Apolo hizo fue horrible, pero los humanos no van a pagar por ello, serian esclavizados y subyugados junto a las otras especies—y Katra no lo podía permitir.  
  
En ese momento hubo una gran explosión de fuego que aturdió a todos Zarek, Kyrian, Tabitha y Valerius los cuatro luchaban a la vez con el demonio Caronte mientras Urian luchaba contra su padre y Medea contra Dunger.  
  
En ese momento Alexion que estaban acabando con los restantes Daimons vio que venían más refuerzos.  
  
—¡Ahora!—dijo Alexion.  
  
Formó un escudo alrededor de sus compañeros y Urian creo un portal, Stryker intentó detenerlo pero no pudo.  
  
—¡Adiós padre!—le dijo con una sonrisa irónica.  
  
Stryker rugió.  
  
Alexion fue hacía la caja pero poco antes de que el grupo se fuera de allí por el portal Xundra salió de la nada y se pegó al cofre fulminándolos con la mirada.  
  
  
Cuando aparecieron en Katoteros Xundra tocó el cofre con la mano y desapareció.  
  
—¡Devuélvenos ese cofre demonio!—dijo Alexion.  
  
El demonio Caronte negó con la cabeza—Habéis estropeado nuestros planes no os los entregaré—  
  
—Si lo harás de lo contrario olvidaré que eres hermano de Simi y Xirena y te destruiré—dijo una voz fría.  
  
Xundra se volvió hacia Acheron quien se le veía furioso, aunque habían impedido que las piedras estuvieran en posesión de Stryker aún no las habían recuperado. El Caronte no se mostró intimidado por Acheron ni cuando vio sus remolinos de plata tornarse rojos.  
  
—Apostolos, el amado hijo de Apollymi, es un honor conocerte he oído hablar mucho de ti—  
  
Tory miró al demonio, se veía de unos veintitantos años y aunque se veía más calmado y civilizado que sus congéneres había un aura a su alrededor que mostraba que él era mucho más fuerte y mortal que Simi, Xirena y Xedrix.  
  
—No estoy para juegos Xundra entrégame esas piedras—  
  
El demonio negó con la cabeza—No puedo, mi amo fue el que las robó y me encargó cuidarlas hasta que se las entregara a Stryker algo que vosotros habéis frustrado—  
  
—Y menos mal que lo hicimos—Acheron tenía escalofríos solo de imaginar lo que podría haber pasado.  
  
Xirena se adelantó pero Alexion y Dunger se lo impidieron, Simi que había salido de su forma tatuada miraba al hombre.  
  
—Hermano—dijo con lágrimas.  
  
Xundra miró a sus hermanas con pena—Lo siento pero tú sabes mejor que nadie que debemos obedecer a quienes estamos vinculados—y con una ráfaga de fuego se fue.  
  
Ash intentó impedirlo pero fue inútil, maldijo mientras Tory intentaba calmarlo. Los demás fueron a curarse sus heridas e intentaban idear algo.  
  
Alexion le entregó la piedra a Ash.  
  
—Toma es lo único que pude conseguir—  
  
Ash asintió mientras miraba la piedra, el alma era de una amazona, al menos habían recuperado uno, ese y la piedra de Nick eran los únicos que tenían, debían recuperar el resto.  
  
Xundra caminaba por unos elegantes pasillos, cuyas paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros, hasta llegar a la habitación acristalada donde se encontraba el amo del Caronte quien observaba las montañas nevadas.  
  
—Fui a hacer el intercambio pero aparecieron ellos—dijo Xundra.  
  
—Humm lo que sospechaba, Acheron y los demás no se quedarían de brazos cruzados mientras entregábamos las piedras a alguno de sus enemigos—dijo con seriedad.  
  
Xundra asintió.  
  
—Xundra vuelve a mí—  
  
El demonio Caronte adopto una forma amorfa para formar el de un tatuaje.  
  
A continuación la persona se acercó al cofre que Xundra había dejado antes y observo una las piedras que había en su mano.  
  
Los Dark Hunters vendían su alma a Artemisa a cambio de poder vengarse ¿pero llegar a los extremos de dar su propia alma aun sabiendo que algún día podrías acabar convertido en sombra? Si no mira ahora estaban en su posesión y si quisiera podría condenarlos para siempre.  
  
Pero también lo entendía y sabía lo que era la necesidad ardiente de vengarse, de no hacerlo es como si te matara por dentro.  
  
Sonrió de forma siniestra, su venganza se aproximaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado un tiempo pero consiguen una pista sobre el paradero de quien tiene las piedras.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde lo ocurrido y todavía no tenían noticias de Xundra y las piedras, Xirena y su hermano Xedrix estaban afectados por la noticia de la supervivencia de Xundra.  
  
—Xirena ¿qué nos puedes decir de Xundra?—le preguntó Alexion, cuanto más supieran de él mejor.  
  
El demonio que en ese momento masticaba el ratón de un ordenador miró hacia abajo triste, a su lado Simi la miró curiosa por su nuevo hermano.  
  
—Ya oíste a la perra de Apollymi, Xundra es el hijo mayor de nuestra madre además de nuestro general y el más violento y poderoso de todos nosotros—  
  
Tori que escuchaba junto a los demás palideció, si Simi y sus dos hermanos ya eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta y bastante feroces no se quería imaginar como sería Xundra.  
  
—Si pero ¿cómo es que desapareció?—preguntó curiosa.  
  
Xirena se enderezó—Un día mucho antes de que siguiéramos a la diosa perra a Kalosis él fue a una cacería de Gallu por orden de Apollymi, jamás regresó fue un duro golpe para nuestra matera y nosotros—  
  
Xundra a diferencia de sus otros hermanos se crío de forma brutal lejos de su madre y ella lo intentaba ver siempre que podía pero no lo bastante, por eso con sus otros hijos se encargó de que su padre tampoco los separara excepto Simi.  
  
—Por eso a Xirena le desconcierta, Xundra era el más feroz y jamás habría aceptado estar unido a nadie y seguir órdenes. Él es de los que no les gusta obedecerlas incluso a la diosa perra y aunque la respetaba apenas la obedecía, a la única que obedecía completamente era a nuestra matera—  
  
Xedrix asintió—El tipo que esté vinculado con nuestro hermano mayor tiene que ser alguien que no es común, alguien muy poderoso y que es peligroso. Si ha podido hacer que mi hermano se vincule a él y sea leal—  
  
Ash también lo sospechaba según dijo Xundra quien los robó fue su amo y si consiguió hacer eso ante las mismas narices de Artemisa, con lo maniática y cuidadosa que era con sus posesiones, es que era alguien con quien tener mucha precaución.  
  
  


xxxxxxxx  
  
  


Acheron estaba en la cama junto a su esposa Tori, la miró dormir plácidamente y sonrió pero también estaba preocupado por ella y por todos. Los últimos acontecimientos junto a los informes de Daimons que no morían a menos que fueran decapitados era preocupante hasta había oído rumores de que caminaban al sol.  
  
Eso era imposible el único que podía hacer eso era Thanatos y él ya no estaba, Artemisa le había jurado que no había creado más.  
  
Entonces ¿qué eran? ¿ahora que tramaba Stryker?  
  
Se levantó agobiado, eso y que todavía no habían hallado el paradero de las piedras ni de Xundra era frustrante, pocas cosas se le escapaban pero al parecer esta era una de ellas.  
  
Se acercó a una sfora y la sostuvo entre sus manos, llevaba semanas intentando encontrar la ubicación de las piedras sin éxito si al menos tuviera algo de quien deseaba encontrar alguna pertenencia...  
  
Acheron abrió los ojos como platos y en ese momento deseó golpearse la cabeza con un muro ¿claro como lo vio antes?  
  
—¡Eso es!—  
  
Soteria se despertó sobresaltada por el escándalo.  
  
—¿Acheron? ¿qué ocurre?¿a qué viene ese jaleo?—preguntó aún adormilada.  
  
—Ya sé cómo encontrar las piedras y a Xundra—  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


Samia cogió con cuidado la piedra, la amazona tenía la habilidad de que cuando cogía un objeto podía ver todo lo que le ha pasado y a su propietario era algo muy duro sobre todo porque era un alma y estuvo en posesión de Artemisa pero no tenían opción.  
  
Honestamente Ash se odiaba por tener que someter a Samia a esto pero si no lo hacían la próxima vez no tendrían tanta suerte en que las piedras acabaran en manos equivocadas.  
  
Samia miró todo en esa piedra, el alma de una compañera amazona después de saber la situación sabía que tenía que hacerlo. No solo por su alma sino por la de sus compañeros, miró la vida de la amazona para después ver la piedra en propiedad de Artemisa no había mucho la mayor parte del tiempo la diosa los guardaba en el cofre.  
  
Hasta que vio algo que captó su interés.  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


_Un hombre absolutamente hermoso observaba las piedras en el cofre ese era el demonio del que le habló Acheron, se encontraba en una habitación totalmente acristalada que dejaba ver un paisaje nevado y rodeado de montañas, era impresionante.  
  
—Es impresionante conseguir robar las piedras a esa diosa—dijo el demonio.  
  
A quien se dirigía era a una figura en vuelta en sombras que asentía a Xundra, pero Samia estaba tan lejos que no pudo identificar nada específico en él.  
  
—Bien como me dijiste haré los preparativos para la subasta, seguro que muchos cotizarán por esto—dijo Xundra.  
  
Samia se sintió enferma y furiosa con lo que dijo.  
  
Miró la habitación no había nada excepto un piano y el paisaje invernal ¿cómo aguantaban ese frío? En el aire también vio un ave._   
  
  


xxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


Samia abrió los ojos respirando entrecortadamente.  
Acheron la ayudó a tranquilizarse con cuidado de no tocarla el menor contacto la haría ver miles de años de su vida y eso sería demasiado para la Cazadora Oscura.  
  
Tory y Hunter miraban a la mujer reponerse, llevar ese don debían de ser una tremenda carga.  
  
—¿Has podido ver algo?—  
  
La amazona asintió—Era en una habitación acristalada con solo un piano, le vi hablando con otra persona de lo de la subasta—  
  
Acheron la miró—¿Pudiste verlo?—  
  
Samia negó con la cabeza frustrada—No estaba en las sombras—  
  
Todos estaban desanimados no habían conseguido nada ni la ubicación ni cómo era el akri de Xundra—  
  
—¿Pero viste algo allí que te llamó la atención? cualquier cosa o detalle—  
  
Samia frunció el ceño y luego recordó algo.  
  
—La habitación acristalada mostraba un paisaje nevado y montañoso, pero no parecía desde un edificio sino desde una montaña, ya que se podía ver los riscos alrededor de la habitación a lo lejos se veía un bosque enorme—  
  
Acheron frunció el ceño, no era muy habitual ese tipo de hogar.  
  
—¿Algo más?—  
  
—Si...ahora que lo pienso en la pared acristalada pasaba un ave—  
  
Tori la miró con interés—¿Qué tipo de ave?—  
  
—No lo sé era pequeño, cabría en mi mano y tenía la cabeza negra—  
  
Zarek se adelantó—Me parece que sé de que ave hablas, esperad un momento—desapareció para aparecer con una docena de figuras de madera de diversos animales.  
  
—¡Guau!—Tabitha miraba las figuras fascinada—¿Los has hecho tú? Parecen reales—  
  
Astrid sonrió—A mi esposo se le da muy bien—  
  
El hombre se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Es una afición que desarrolle cuando estaba en aislamiento tallaba los animales que veía y creo que el ave que describías lo tengo—  
  
Samia busco entre las figuras sorprendida, la verdad es que estaban muy bien hechas daba la impresión de que se moverían en cualquier momento.  
  
Se detuvo en una.  
  
—Este es el pájaro vi—  
  
Acheron lo estudió—Es un Carbonero Cabecinegro se da desde el Yukon, territorios del Noroeste y en Alaska—miró a Zarek—Si la viste en Alaska es que están allí—  
  
Samia asintió—Y por lo que vi en una montaña cerca de un parque nacional—  
  
Kyrian resopló—Claro como si no hubiera montañas o parques, Alaska no es precisamente pequeño—  
  
Acheron se levantó.  
  
—Y con razón empezar cuanto antes, los buscaremos en todas las montañas con parques nacionales—  
  
Kyrian se palmeó la cara.  
  
—Para qué hablaré—  
  
Julián y Valerius se reían.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los cazadores oscuros localizan la guarida del amo de Xundra donde se llevan una increíble sorpresa.

—¿Cuánto queda para llegar?—preguntó molesto Zarek.  
  
Acheron puso los ojos en blanco ante el comportamiento del semidiós, parecía un niño impaciente por llegar, como lo soportaba Astrid era incomprensible para él.  
  
—Ya no mucho—  
  
Urian le palmeó el hombro a Zarek—Vamos viejo gruñón—  
  
El hombre espeluznante le dirigió una mirada que habría asustado al mismísimo diablo.  
  
—Mejor te guardas esos comentarios, que yo sepa eres más viejo que yo y será mejor que no me provoques para romper tus huesos y enviarte de una patada a un geriátrico—  
  
Acheron los separó antes de que se mataran entre ellos y suspiró parecía una niñera o el padre de ambos.  
  
Se encontraban en el monte Fairweather, la gran montaña, se encontraba en el parque nacional y reserva de la Bahía de los Glaciares en Alaska y también cerca de Canadá. Las condiciones en ese lugar eran muy severas y Zarek era el único que no mostraba incomodidad pues había vivido en Alaska durante muchos años y estaba acostumbrado.  
  
Otra de las razones por las que el hombre estaba impaciente, odiaba el frío con pasión.  
  
Se habían dividido en varios grupos para mirar en los distintos parques y montañas sin ningún resultado. Este tenía que ser, era de los últimos que habían mirado.  
  
Había una tormenta de nieve muy fea ¿cómo alguien podría vivir allí? Pero también era un buen escondite un lugar apartado y de esas condiciones mantendría alejados a todos.  
  
Urian escudriñó a su alrededor hasta que vio algo.  
  
—¡Eh chicos mirad allí!—señaló hacia un punto.  
  
El grupo se acercó hacía donde señalaba Urian y se quedaron sin aliento, allí había una gran mansión parecía del estilo renacentista inglés y se encontraba pegada a un lado de la montaña entre los riscos, y en una de las habitaciones en la parte más alta del edificio estaba la habitación que Samia vio.  
  
—Este es el lugar—Acheron estaba sorprendido si no hubiera sido por Urian no lo habrían encontrado, de hecho podía percibir magia de forma prácticamente imperceptible y una especie de espejismo hacía que la mansión se confundiera entre los riscos—Muy listo el que ocultó su morada además en Alaska, donde los dioses no suelen aventurarse y los Were Hunters tampoco—  
  
Se adentraron en el lugar, todo estaba oscuro excepto por unas velas, el lugar estaba amueblado con muebles elegantes y antiguos, pinturas exquisitas y en el salón había sofás y una chimenea en el que crepitaba fuego.  
  
Urian silbó mientras miraba a su alrededor.  
  
—Tengo que reconocérselo a ese demonio, la casa es una pasada pero lúgubre—  
  
—Lo que te va vamos—dijo Zarek.  
  
—¡Parad los dos!—dijo Acheron les dirigió una mirada que les advertía que tuvieran cuidado y que se callaran—Ahora podríamos alertarlos—  
  
Ambos asintieron teniendo un tinte rojo en sus mejillas por la vergüenza y miraron por todo el lugar, ya estaban por ir a las escaleras y subir al segundo piso cuando vieron una puerta oculta tras una cortina, entraron y se quedaron con la mandíbula floja por lo que vieron.  
  
Allí había un enorme jardín en una especie de bóveda parecida a un invernadero donde pasaba la luz del sol, muchas plantas crecían en el suelo, flores silvestres crecían libremente por donde quisieran y una cascada caía formando un riachuelo y mariposas volaban entre ese ambiente apacible.  
  
—Hermoso—dijo Urian.  
  
Acheron y Zarek estuvieron de acuerdo, además de asombrados ¿cómo se las apañó el que hizo esto? ¿mantener las plantas y este pequeño jardín? A su alrededor notaron que el aire era cálido, el dueño de esa mansión debió usar sus poderes para que las plantas pudieran crecer y no sufrir las adversidades de frío.  
  
Acheron miró el lugar hasta que vio algo que le llamó la atención, era una estatua se acercó para mirarla bien y un sudor frío le recorrió.  
  
La estatua era exactamente igual a él, mismo rostro la complexión y llevaba una túnica griega de los tiempos en que fue mortal, pero lo que más le impactó es que alguien había puesto un ramo de flores y una vela estaba encendida en el pedestal de la estatua.  
  
—Guau colega—dijo Urian que también había reconocido las similitudes entre la estatua y Acheron—Parece ser que tienes un acosador o acosadora—  
  
—¿Será obra de la loca pelirroja?—dijo Zarek.  
  
Acheron también lo pensó en un principio pero Artemisa jamás habría puesto una estatua de él y que los dioses sospecharan de ella y su conexión con Ash, la diosa ponía su estatus y reputación por encima de todo y nunca permitirían que lo relacionaran con él.  
  
Con una puta.  
  
Quitando esos pensamientos Acheron salió del jardín con los dos. Miró una vez más la estatua de él, había algo en ella...decidió que ahora lo más importante eran las piedras.  
  
—Artemisa no es, ella lo juró por el Styx es otra persona—  
  
—Pues no me veo a ese demonio teniendo esta estatua—dijo Zarek.  
  
Acheron asintió tenía que ser su amo, ahora con más ganas de descubrir quién era se aventuraron al segundo piso.  
  
Registraron la biblioteca y las otras habitaciones pero nada, siguieron buscando hasta que oyeron una melodía, un piano fueron al último piso donde encontraron por fin la habitación acristalada.  
  
Ash y los demás entraron con cuidado en el lugar pero se detuvieron cuando vieron una figura sentada en una silla frente al piano mientras veía una partitura, estaba de espaldas a ellos e iba encapuchado.  
  
Acheron se acercó discretamente pero se detuvo cuando le habló.  
  
—Sois muy listos, habéis encontrado este escondite, os felicito—  
  
Todos se congelaron por la voz, era una mujer y ahora que estaban cerca a pesar de que estaba de espaldas podían ver las curvas y figura femeninas.  
  
La mujer dejó la partitura en el piano, se colocó una máscara que ninguno de los tres reparó antes y se volvió hacia ellos, Urian perdió todo el color al reconocerla.  
  
—Hola Urian cuanto tiempo—  
  
Urian miró a la mujer enmascarada atónito.  
  
—¿Reyne?—


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acheron y los demás se llevan una terrible sorpresa.

Los tres hombres de la sala miraron a la mercenaria que no hizo ningún movimiento, se limitó a estar allí calmada como si fuera una simple reunión social.

—¿Que significa esto Reyne?—la interrogó Urian furioso, sabía que Reyne no era de fiar pero jamás imagino que estuviera detrás de todo esto.

—Significa exactamente lo que estáis pensando de mí—la mujer sacó una katana y atacó a Acheron,

El atlante todavía cogido por la sorpresa hizo aparecer su cetro y empezó a pelear contra ella, Urian y Zarek se unieron. Pero pronto descubrieron que Reyne era una guerrera lo bastante feroz y hábil como para mantener a raya a los tres hombres a la vez.

Acheron nunca se imaginó que fuera tan difícil combatirla.

Reyne empaló su katana en el hombro de Zarek a la vez que le deba una patada en la rodilla a Urian y a Ash le hizo un corte en la mejilla pero Acheron aprovechando la ocasión quitó su agarre de la espada y la golpeó en el estómago.

La mujer cayo de rodillas, mientras los demás se recuperaban.

—Mierda—dijo Zarek—Esta tía sabe pegar, me he tenido que emplear a fondo—

Ash pensaba lo mismo, hacía mucho tiempo que no peleaba en serio. Había oído hablar de esta mercenaria pero jamás se encontró con ella.

—Se acabó Reyne entréganos las piedras—

La mujer enmascarada se puso de pie ordenando su ropa con tranquilidad cosa que los alertó más.

—¿Sabes uno de los trucos para vencer en una guerra o batalla? no es sólo la fuerza sino la astucia—

—¿Que quieres decir? habla antes de que te arranquemos la yugular—dijo Zarek.

La mujer chasqueó los dedos y en el centro de la habitación apareció una figura arrugada y ensangrentada hecha un ovillo en el suelo, manchando de sangre la inmaculada habitación.

Los tres hicieron una mueca de compasión al ver el estado lamentable de la persona.

—No sientas pena por ella de todas formas siempre fue una idiota egoísta—

Ash palideció y miró a la persona sangrante y cubierta de mugre, su pelo rojo aunque manchado era inconfundible y cuando abrió un ojo verde tembloroso supieron al instante quién era.

—Artemisa—

Reyne se acercó a la figura y la agarró violentamente del pelo obligándola a estar sentada, le habían dado una paliza a Artemisa y estaba en un estado deplorable.

Urian miró en shock a su tía y aunque la odiaba, verla en ese estado lo enfadó.

—¿Artemisa? ¿como?—

—¿Que como? No fue muy difícil esta idiota es tan arrogante y se cree tan intocable que nunca imaginó que iría a por ella así como que alguien sería capaz de robar las almas de los cazadores oscuros bajo sus narices—

—Si ¿pero por que ir tras ella?—preguntó Zarek, no es que no le diera satisfacción ver a esa perra en ese estado pero le daba mala espina todo esto.

—Como dije con anterioridad las guerras y batallas se ganan también con astucia—dijo Reyne con sorna—¿Acaso creíais que no sabría que os presentaríais aquí? Así que preparé una moneda de cambio—Luego murmuró—Pero pensé que tardaríais un poco más en llegar—

Agarró a Artemisa por el cuello y sacó una daga que colocó en su cuello y clavó peligrosamente, sacando algo de sangre. La diosa si no tuviera la mandíbula rota habría gritado de dolor y miedo.

—Ahora vamos a negociar si me dais lo que pido y me dejáis irme yo os entregaré a esta víbora pero sino la mataré y a diferencia de ti Acheron a mi no me importa en absoluto que esta imbécil muera y el mundo se acabe—como haciendo mayor énfasis a sus palabras apretó la daga más fuerte en su cuello—Y no intentes nada esta daga esta hecha por el mismísimo Hefesto así que no deís ni un paso en falso—

Las dagas de Hefesto podían matar a un dios y vieron que era auténtica así que tenían que tener mucho cuidado y por lo que vieron Reyne era capaz de matarla.

Acheron se resigno pero intentaba buscar una solución, para su sorpresa cuando vio el futuro de Reyne no vio nada, eso sólo significaba que ella tendría un papel importante y estrecho su vida.

Aquello no eran más que malas noticias.

—¿Que es lo que quieres?—rezaba por que no fuera algo catastrófico.

—Tu bastón el que lleva tu símbolo en la parte superior y que usas para luchar—

Aquello los dejó sorprendidos no esperándose esa respuesta. Zarek pensaba que esa mujer estaba loca y lo mismo pensaba Urian.

—Mi bastón sólo lo puedo empuñar yo y además no te dará poder, es para canalizar mis poderes y no podrás obtenerlos—

—No es eso lo que busco atlante no me interesa tu poder sólo quiero una cosa de él y punto sino me lo dais la mato además—miró fijamente al dios— Sólo le he dado de su propia medicina después de todas las cosas terribles que hizo a los demás, tú incluido...—

El atlante se puso pálido ¿ella sabía lo que Artemisa le hizo? Reyne parecía saber mucho más de lo que Acheron quisiera.

Sin más opción se acercó con precaución a Reyne y le entregó el bastón, en cuanto Reyne lo agarró soltó a Artemisa, Ash se apresuró a cogerla y entregarla a Zarek.

—Llévala al Olimpo rápido—

Zarek asintió mirando a la mujer enmascarada con cuidado, antes de irse.

Reyne cogió el bastón con la mano derecha, un brillo salió de sus manos y se extendió por todo el bastón, luego para sorpresa de Acheron y Urian hundió la mano en el bastón como si fuera agua y lo saco, revelando en su mano una sfora.

—Por fin lo tengo—dijo para sí misma—Esto me facilitará las cosas—Luego pareció reparar en los dos que habían observado todo asombrados—Oh perdonad te lo devuelvo por cierto—

Le lanzó el bastón a Acheron y ella a continuación sacó una de las piedras.

—Ahora si no quieres que se convierta en sombra te irás de aquí con tu amigo ahora—

Ambos sin opción se retiraron y volvieron a Katoteros ya regresarían después pero ahora estaban demasiado confundidos de lo que había pasado.

Incluso Acheron no tenía ni idea de que pasaba.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyne abre nuevas incógnitas y los demás investigan quien es en realidad.

**Olimpo**

Artemisa se encontraba postrada en su cama mientras su hija le atendía las heridas junto a otras kori. Sin sentía una gran satisfacción al ver a Artemisa así, la mayoría no se llevaba bien con sus suegros pero Artemisa le había dado todos los motivos, destruyendo a su familia y despojándole de sus poderes.

Lo único bueno que le trajo fue Katra y ella amaba a su madre a pesar de todo y ver a su querida esposa sufrir le impidió disfrutar completamente de la situación.

En ese momento aparecieron Acheron y Urian los dos se veían pálidos y mortalmente serios, no era nada bueno.

—Hay que hablar—

El grupo se había reunido en la casa que Acheron tenía en Nueva Orleans, los tres les contaron todo a los demás mientras Tory los miraba preocupada, Astrid que había traído a su bebé lo mecía mientras Zarek lo calmaba.

Sin y Katra habían dejado a su hija Mia en el casino al cuidado de sus amigos. Alexion y Hunter permanecieron en Katoteros ya enterados de todo lo ocurrido, a los demás los enviaron a sus casas si seguían allí estarían en grave peligro.

—Esa bruja—dijo Katra todavía recordando las horribles heridas de su madre—Pagará con lo que hizo—

—Mira pagar por robar las piedras y hacernos esta encerrona vale ¿pero castigarla por darle a Artemisa su merecido? No creo que muchos estén de acuerdo es más la aplaudirían—dijo Zarek que se ganó un codazo en el costado por parte de Astrid y una mirada fulminante de Katra—Perdón—

Y aunque había muchos incluyendo los de esa sala que querían ver muerta a Artemisa Katra aún la amaba y además les tenía preocupados Reyne.

—Pero ahora pregunto ¿quien es esta Reyne en realidad? Ni siquiera un mercenario de élite se atrevería y lograría no solo robar las piedras y tener a un demonio Caronte a su servicio—

Xirena que en ese momento veía el canal tele-tienda junto a su hermana mientras comían palomitas dio su punto.

—Puedo ver porque mi hermano se unió a esa Reyne con lo que hizo y la forma en que torturó a esa diosa—

—¡Si! ¡por fin alguien le dio a la diosa vaca! Aunque a Simi le hubiera gustado comérsela—Simi decía esto mientras vertía salsa de barbacoa en sus palomitas.

Acheron decidió continuar para distraer a Katra de más comentarios negativos sobre su madre.

—¿Ha despertado?—

Katra negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no, le dieron una buena paliza tiene heridas considerables—aquí hizo una pausa—Tiene todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos incluso unos que creí que no fueran posibles romper—

Zarek silbó—Me caería bien en otras circunstancias—

—Conozco a Reyne desde hace mucho—dijo Sin—Siempre ha hecho trabajos para mí y jamás mostró esta brutalidad—

—Quizá no la conocías realmente, ninguno de nosotros lo hacía además ella y mi madre no se llevaban bien, en más de una ocasión mando a asesinos incluyéndome a mí para matarla—

Pero Astrid negó con la cabeza—Pero no me veo haciéndole algo así a Artemisa por eso, los mercenarios son perseguidos por sus trabajos y Artemisa no era la única que la quería muerta y no se mostró así de violenta con los demás—

—Lo hacía rápido y sin torturar—dijo Urian—Tiene que haber algo más, a lo mejor le guardaba rencor a Artemisa por algo más—

—Allí encontré una estatua de mí en el jardín—dijo Acheron.

Tori y los demás lo miraron incrédulos ¿en serio?

—Si es cierto, menuda chalada esta obsesionada con él—se burló Urian.

La verdad Acheron y los demás lo pensaban debido a su historia pasada con Artemisa a lo mejor por eso también se ensañó con ella.

—Si pero te atacó con saña con intenciones de matarte además de lo que quería en ese cetro—

Acheron tendría que recurrir a cierta persona.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Savitar se encontraba surfeando en la playa en su isla en Neratiti, el tiempo era calmado pero el Chthonian podía percibir una perturbación en el universo algo gordo iba a pasar.

_Savitar,_ la llamada de su amigo hizo que volviera a la playa para encontrárselo esperando.

—Supongo que lo sabes atlante—

—Si ¿quien es ella? No puedo verla, ni su futuro o destino—

—Tú sabes muy bien Ash, esa mujer va a ser muy importante en tu vida—

_Pero ¿de que forma?_ Ash podía ver que no en el buen sentido.

—Yo tampoco puedo verla Ash, no sé quien es—

Acheron lo miró atónito pocas cosas escapaban del Chthonian y fuera lo que fuera era algo muy grave.

—Deberías preguntarle a tu madre tal vez sepa algo de la sfora que había en tu bastón—

Acheron entonces se concentró en llamar a su madre _matera ven es urgente._

_Que ocurre M’gios_ la forma translúcida de la diosa se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Savitar y lo fulminó con la mirada _. Si nos disculpas desgraciado tengo que hablar con mi hijo._

El Chthonian le sonrió sarcásticamente—Eres un verdadero encanto Apollymi un día tú y yo ajustaremos cuentas—después se fue.

La diosa se volvió nuevamente a su hijo _¿Que sucede hijo?_

Ash se lo relató todo, la mansión Reyne quien estaba detrás de todo, las sfora.

_¿Así que ella fue quien robó las piedras, venció y torturó a esa perra de Artemisa?_ Apollymi tenía que admirar a esa mujer sobre todo por conseguir darle su merecido a esa odiosa Artemisa. Pero también desconcertada por lo de la sfora en el bastón de su hijo.

—Matera ¿tú sabias de esa sfora?— Si alguien debía saberlo era su madre pues fue quien le dio su bastón cuando se convirtió en dios.

_No hijo nunca imaginé que tu bastón ocultara esa sfora pero la pregunta mas importante ¿que contiene? Debe ser algún poder y el poder de tu bastón lo ocultaron para impedir que ella lo detectara._

Acheron estaba sorprendido algo no muy frecuente, no solían cogerlo desprevenido pero en estos últimos días ocurría a menudo.

Pero...¿por qué? ¿y quien lo puso allí?

_No lo sé_ _M’gios_ _yo estoy tan perdida como tú, pero además no puedes ver su futuro lo que significa que será una parte importante de tu vida ya sea para bien o para mal._

A eso Acheron no leentusiasmó precisamente pues aquellos como Artemisa que eran personas permanentes en su vida son un auténtico tormento para él.

—Ella debió saberlo por eso hasta ahora se mantuvo alejada de mí, había oído hablar de ella pero nunca nos vimos en persona y en una ocasión evitó reunirse conmigo cuando Katra le pidió información sobre las piedras—

— _De algún modo debió saberlo y se mantuvo alejada para que no la descubrieras y la investigaras, ten cuidado Apostolos algo me dice que se aproxima algo muy grande para todos nosotros—_

—Lo sé gracias matera—

_Adiós_ _M’gios_ _._

Cuando Apollymi se fue Acheron se reunió con Savitar quien había escuchado todo, tenía un semblante serio y preocupado cosa que alarmó mas al atlante.

—Reyne si ella sabía secretos sobre ti y además de que podías ver el futuro de los demás excepto el de ella y por eso te evitó, tiene que tener al igual que nosotros alguna conexión con la fuente—

—¿Le has preguntado?—

—Lo he hecho pero la Fuente como sabes no suele dar mucha información solo que es alguien de tu pasado y que sufrió muchas pérdidas—Savitar lo miró serio—La Fuente mostró tristeza y pesar con este asunto—

A Acheron se le encogió el corazón ¿de su pasado pero quien? No se le ocurría nadie de su pasado. Sintió pena de Reyne o como se llamara pero lo que hizo no se podía pasar por alto, había que detenerla.

Savitar escudriño el horizonte sus ojos mirando algo que estaba mas allá de la vista.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyne y Savitar se enfrentan donde se revelan secretos muy antiguos.

Reyne se encontraba sentada en un acantilado con las piernas balanceándolas en el vacío sin importarle que podría caerse a una gran altura, el viento soplaba con fuerza y el mar debajo suya chocaba contra las rocas.

—Curioso sitio sonde ponerse a observar el paisaje ¿acaso tienes ganas de morir?—

Reyne se volvió hacía Savitar, el Chthonian la miraba serio y con una espada en la mano.

La mujer se rió para luego levantarse y plantarse ante Savitar.

—Muy agudo Savitar ¿como me has encontrado?—

—No fue muy difícil tú al igual que yo y Acheron estamos conectados a la Fuente con lo que me lleva a una duda—Savitar dio unos pasos delante mirándola de forma amenazadora—¿Quién eres en realidad? No muchos pueden escapar a mi escrutinio o al del atlante cosa que me irrita mucho y más si nos espías—

La mujer le aplaudió—Excelente Savitar no podía esperar menos de ti no fue fácil si pero me valí de mi conexión con la fuente para digamos camuflarme y durante todo este tiempo os observé—

Savitar la miró sorprendido y a regañadientes impresionado, claro usó la propia Fuente para camuflase y aprovechando su conexión con ellos que sería para detectarla lo uso más bien al contrario. El Chthonian tenía que reconocérselo no era ninguna tonta más bien al contrario.

—Eres un peligro y no sé porque has ido detrás de nosotros pero sospecho que tiene que ver con el atlante—sacó su espada de la funda dispuesta a destruirla aunque eso supusiera un desequilibrio en el universo y las protestas de la Fuente, tenía que morir.

—Tan perspicaz como siempre Savitar lo admito es por el—

Sonrió con burla—¿Se debe a tu obsesión con él? ¿por eso tienes una estatua suya en tu jardín? Me he topado con muchas locas obsesionadas con él entre ellas Artemisa y tú eres de las importantes—

Reyne se tensó y una ira indescriptible se palpaba en el aire.

—¿Que estás diciendo?—dijo con voz fría y llena de rabia contenida—¿Yo obsesionada con él? ¿estás bromeando? Si hago todo esto es porque él es de los que quiero vengarme y no es porque este babeando por el de forma patética como Artemisa—

Savitar la miró desconcertado su odio era palpable y se veía lo mucho que despreciaba al atlante estaba claro que no sentía ninguna atracción por él y si lo más cerca de la obsesión que sentía hacía él era la venganza.

De repente notó un poder abrumador.

En la mano en guantada de Reyne estaba la sfora que brillaba, Savitar intentó impedirlo pero era tarde todo lo que contenía la sfora paso a formar parte de la mercenaria.

La fuente misma reaccionó, esta sensación solo era de una cosa.

Savitar la miró incrédulo—Eres una diosa atlante—

—Si, ahora comprenderás mis motivaciones para hacer todo esto, no es solo para hacer pagar a Apostolos sino también a la víbora de su madre Apollymi ¡por su culpa perdí a mi familia!—

_Esto es malo_ Savitar ya sabía que sería complicado enfrentarse a esta Reyne pero además ser una diosa del panteón prácticamente extinto y que tenía una conexión con la Fuente complicaba aún más las cosas.

—Siento curiosidad ¿como es que tus poderes acabaron en una sfora y en el bastón del hijo de la Destructora?—

—Cuando los tres Destinos dictaron que Apostolos sería la muerte de los dioses atlantes, supe que esa profecía se cumpliría, da igual cuanto lo intentaran Archon o el resto de los dioses para impedirla. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se hiciera realidad pero ellos no escuchaban, les dominó el miedo—Reyne sacudió la cabeza con pesar—Si algo he aprendido con el paso de los milenios es que tanto los dioses como los mortales no pueden ir contra una profecía pues son la voz del Destino. Pueden alterarlo un poco pero eso es todo y si intentas cambiar el destino o una profecía solo empeoras las cosas—

Savitar estaba de acuerdo, jugar con el destino o ir en contra de ella y alterarla tiene consecuencias terribles al igual que le pasó a Acheron cuando accidentalmente maldijo a Nick y hoy en día sufría todavía por ello.

—Era inútil intentar razonar con ellos, si no nos destruía Apostolos lo haría Apollymi en venganza por haber matado a su hijo—suspiró—Pero mi familia no tuvo eso en cuenta, siempre fueron un poco tontos y no vieron todas las posibilidades. Así que decidí quitarme de en medio antes de que fuéramos destruidos, me despojé de mis poderes y los coloqué en una sfora y lo puse en el bastón del hijo de Apollymi. ¿Que mejor lugar que uno a simple vista y con el enemigo?—

Savitar tenía que reconocerlo, esa mujer había hecho un buen movimiento y el poder a Acheron ocultaría el que contenía la sfora.

—Todavía tenía algunos poderes pero no los suficientes como para que me detectaran, fingí mi muerte haciéndoselo creer a todos incluyendo a Archon y los demás. Para cuando Apollymi los mató yo conseguí escapar y me he pasado los últimos milenios disfrazada y con otra identidad, conozco a Apollymi. Ella no es de las que perdonan si se enteraba de mi supervivencia iría tras de mí u otros por ser una diosa atlante—

Sacó una espada y chocó contra Savitar—Ya es hora de que tengamos una reunión familiar Apostolos y yo y resolver un asunto pendiente desde hace once mil años y esta vez no lo podrá proteger nadie ni siquiera su madre—

Acheron jadeó cuando sintió una perturbación que venía de la Fuente y se podía notar en el aire, un nuevo poder había aparecido.

**Kalosis**

Apollymi abrió los ojos alarmada, se precipitó a su jardín alterada. Stryker notó el cambio en la diosa y fue a buscarla seguido de Zephyra y Medea.

Sin notar la presencia de los tres Apollymi uso su estanque para buscar de donde venía esa perturbación y los cuatro vieron una imagen que se formaba presenciando el momento en que Reyne recuperaba sus poderes y revelaba todo a Savitar.

La furia de Apollymi no se hizo esperar he hizo temblar el lugar entero.

—¡ESA PERRA!—gritó—¡COMO LE HAGA ALGO A MI HIJO DESEARÁ HABER MUERTO ESE DÍA JUNTO A LOS OTROS!—

Stryker y los demás estaban atónitos ¿Reyne? Esa maldita mercenaria que era la espina en el trasero de más de uno y que quería muerta ¿era en realidad una diosa atlante?

Zephyra miraba la imagen de la mujer enmascarada.

—Así hubo una superviviente de la destrucción de panteón atlante ¿quien lo habría imaginado?—

Medea también estaba sorprendida por las revelaciones, ninguno de ellos lo sospechó ni siquiera Apollymi o el Chthonian.

—Sabía que la profecía se cumpliría y que sería el fin del panteón así que fingió su propia muerte y ocultó sus poderes ante la vista de todos—Medea tenía que admirar la astucia de la mujer.

Vieron como Savitar y ella se peleaban, si Reyne antes era una guerrera extremadamente poderosa que podría tumbar a Stryker o a Zephyra incluidos los dioses Olímpicos ahora que tenía toda su fuerza era aún peor y ponía contra las cuerdas hasta a Savitar.

Stryker sentía frustración y rabia, ahora sería mucho más difícil matarla si lo intentaba sería como ir directamente al matadero. Pero por otro lado si Reyne era una diosa atlante tan poderosa de estar a la par o incluso superar al Chthonian podría matar a Acheron, ambos podrían destruirse entre ellos dos pájaros de un tiro.

La pelea era tan violenta y los poderes de ambos oponentes eran tan potentes que alteraron la fuente sin poder permitirles ver más.

—¡¿Que ha pasado?!—Apollymi intento volver a ver la pelea pero ya no se pudo, furiosa estuvo a punto de destruir el estanque pero se contuvo. No se llevaba bien con el Chthonian pero en esta ocasión lo animaba a matar a esa perra.

Lejos de allí en la isla de Savitar los dos estaban para el desgaste, ambos con heridas diversas pero el quien estaba peor era Savitar, hacía tiempo que no peleaba en serio y con todas sus fuerzas ¿como era posible?

Habían trasladado su pelea a la isla Neratiti para no llamar la atención de los mortales, estuvieron horas peleando encarnizadamente, a los dos les pareció una eternidad, los truenos y rayos no paraban de desgarrar el cielo y la tormenta. El mar estaba picado con enormes olas que al Chthonian le habrían parecido fantásticas para surfear de no ser por la situación actual, incluso su casa y el lugar donde se reunía el Omegrion estaba devastado por la pelea.

Reyne se incorporó agotada, jadeaba profundamente intentando recobrar el aire, no paraba de sangrar y tenía el brazo derecho roto pero Savitar descubrió que la muy arpía era ambidiestra y podía manejar la espada con la misma habilidad que con la otra. Numerosas heridas y contusiones se extendían por su cuerpo, su máscara estaba agrietada y se podía apreciar como sangraba sin parar en el costado, donde el Chthonian le hizo una fea herida.

Savitar tenía una pierna rota, una fractura en el cráneo y numerosas costillas estaban hechas astillas así como varios órganos y vasos sanguíneos hechos puré.

—Lo reconozco hacía mucho que no recibía una paliza así—admitió el Chthonian, para su pesar Reyne era extremadamente fuerte y poderosa y una vez que se asentaran sus poderes aún más.

Reyne a pesar de la gravedad de sus heridas y que debían dolerle como el infierno los ignoró y se plantó ante Savitar dispuesta a seguir luchando.

Savitar tenía que reconocérselo los tenía muy bien puestos, su fuerza de voluntad no era de hierro sino de acero.

Reyne también admiraba y respetaba al Chthonian su fama le precedía pero el no impediría que continuara con sus planes, había esperado demasiado y ahora que tenía la oportunidad no la desperdiciaría.

—Lo mismo digo Chthonian hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me empleaba a fondo—cogió su espada y la levantó apuntando al cuello de Savitar—Pero esto acaba aquí—

Savitar le dedicó una sádica sonrisa—No tienes ni idea de cuánto—

**Katoteros**

—¿¡Que demonios está pasando!?—Sin desde hacía rato percibía algo raro, como dios conectado a la Fuente lo supo a pesar de no tener una conexión tan profunda como la de los demás.

Acheron intentaba encontrar la fuente de este nuevo poder y también pudieron notar de que había un feroz enfrentamiento pero no sabían donde o quíenes luchaban. Pero había algo familiar en esta aura...

—Savitar—¿no me digas que hizo la locura de ir solo a por ella? El Chthonian era extremadamente fuerte pero no sabían el nivel de Reyne y por lo que pudo comprobar cuando se enfrentó a ella no era para tomarla a la ligera y más si había obtenido todos sus poderes.

Los demás lo miraron alarmados.

—¿Crees que Savitar habrá ido a por ella?—Astrid estaba preocupada, no sabían quién era su enemigo o sus puntos fuertes.

Zarek maldijo y se preparó para ir a la isla, al diablo si el Chthonian lo fulminaba, a su lado Sin, Ash y Urian se pusieron a su lado rumbo a Neratiti deseando no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

**Neratiti**

Savitar se encontraba tendido en la arena cubierto de su sangre ya no podía ni levantar un dedo, sobre él aún de pie estaba Reyne que lo había vencido.

Savitar tenía que reírse de esta ironía vencido por una mocosa, no sabía que edad tendría pero seguro que era más joven que él.

—Bueno parece que se acabó me venciste—

Reyne se arrodilló a su lado—No tenía intención de ir a por ti en este momento pero ya que te presentaste aproveché la ocasión.

—¿Planeabas ir a por mí?—preguntó Savitar—¿Con que propósito?—

—Ya te lo dije con anterioridad—

El Chthonian la miró furioso—¡BASTA!, ¿¡DIME QUIÉN ERES!?—

Aprovechando la cercanía y con sus pocas fuerzas le arrancó parte de la máscara que ya le quedaba poco para romperse en pedazos revelando parte de su cara.

Savitar por primera vez en incontables milenios se le heló la sangre en las venas, incrédulo miraba a la mujer.

—¿Que...—


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cosas se tornan mal.

—¿Que ocurre Savitar? ¿se te ha comido la lengua el gato?—se burló ante la mirada incrédula del hombre—No lo esperabas, es comprensible—

El Chthonian reponiéndose de la sorpresa estaba lleno de dudas y teorías que no se atrevía a comprobar si eran ciertas—¿Cómo es posible que tú...?—

—Me las apañe nada es lo que aparenta Savitar y por cierto—apuñaló a Savitar en el estómago—No puedo permitir que se rebele, todavía no—

Reyne a continuación le lanzó un potente rayo al Chthonian dejándolo fuera de combate y con severas quemaduras Reyne se fue de allí mientras se quitaba la chaqueta revelando un tatuaje.

—Xundra forma humana ahora—

El demonio salio del tatuaje formando a un demonio alto quien al ver el estado de Reyne se precipitó a su lado.

—¡Akra!—se precipitó hacia ella y con cuidado la ayudó a sostenerse en pie—¿Que ocurrió?—

—El maldito Chthonian me encontró antes de lo esperado, tome mis poderes a tiempo—hizo una pausa—Ese viejo surfista me ha hecho pelear a fondo—

—Tenemos que irnos antes de que lleguen refuerzos—Xundra se desvaneció en el aire junto a Reyne.

Savitar apenas podía moverse, no había recibido una paliza así desde War.

Y ahora lo que había descubierto.

Tenía que avisar a Acheron y del peligro que corría. Pero poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia y todo se volvía negro.

Acheron y los demás contuvieron el aliento ante lo que vieron la isla estaba destruida, signos de una batalla feroz se veían en todas partes y sin rastro del Chthonian.

Con el miedo golpeando su corazón Ash y los demás buscaron a Savitar llamándolo por todas partes.

—¡Allí!—Sin fue hacía donde les avisó y allí encontraron a Savitar en un deplorable estado.

—Dioses...—Urian miraba pálido al hombre, siempre le pareció alguien invencible un guerrero invatible pero verlo así de vulnerable y herido era horrible.

Acheron no dijo nada se precipitó al lado de su amigo y por fortuna aún estaba vivo, a duras penas pero lo estaba se apresuró a llevarlo a Katoteros quienes al ver al Chthonian ensangrentado en brazos de Acheron soltaron exclamaciones de asombro y horror.

Tory miraba horrorizada al Chthonian—Savitar...—

Acheron con una cara seria pero que ocultaba un gran dolor no dijo nada, llevó a Savitar a una de las habitaciones y empezó a curarlo pero las heridas hechas por obra de otro ser tan poderoso no eran tan fáciles de curar y el atlante solo pudo dejárselas curadas a la mitad.

Cuando Acheron salió todos estaban esperando expectantes, Simi y Xirena por una vez no estaban dando alboroto.

—Sus heridas son muy severas sólo he podido curarle hasta un punto—inspiró hondo preparándose para lo que tenía que decir—Está en coma—

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio conmocionados, Simi lloraba y Alexion estaba blanco como el papel a su lado Danger temblaba.

Acheron se fue de allí incapaz de soportar sus miradas de dolor y lástima, Savitar odiaría que lo miraran de ese modo.

Sus remolinos de plata se tornaron rojos llenos de un llameante deseo de venganza, rabia y odio.

Nadie que se metiera con alguien amado para Ash saldría para contarlo.

Katra por su parte estaba con Mía en sus brazos esperando noticias de su madre, Apolo había estado furioso cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido a su hermana. Pero no fue por amor hacía ella sino porque odiaba que alguien se atreviera a desafiarlos y atacarlos.

Artemisa se había recuperado y estaba despierta, la mayor parte de sus horribles heridas se habían ido y Katra pudo ir a verla.

Artemisa sonrió cuando vio a su hija y nieta y las abrazó.

—Matisera ¿cómo estas?—

La sonrisa se fue de los labios de la diosa pelirroja dando paso al odio.

—Cuando atrape a Reyne y me encargue de ella estaré bien—

—Lo dudo mucho Artemisa, por tu propio bien no intentarás nada—

Se volvieron y allí estaba Ash en la entrada de la habitación, se acercó a ellas y cogió a Misa que se la entregó a Sin, comprendiendo que tenían que hablar.

—¿Que quieres decir? ¡por supuesto que me vengaré, la destriparé y desollaré...—

—Olvídalo si pudo contigo cuando ella estaba más débil mucho menos podrás ahora. En esta ocasión no te mató pero la próxima podría hacerlo y a diferencia de mí no vacilará ni un segundo—

Katra se adelantó antes de que su madre protestara.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Se enfrentó a Savitar y lo dejo prácticamente muerto, es más está en coma—

Artemisa abrió muchos los ojos y Katra lo miró incrédula.

—Así que mejor que no Artie ni se te ocurra ir a por ella no solo por eso además de ser una diosa atlante—

La diosa se incorporó en la cama.

—¿Que has dicho? No es posible, tu madre los mató a todos—

—He hablado con ella, vio la pelea entre Reyne y Savitar y oyó la confesión de ella y esos poderes son atlantes sin duda—

Ash les contó todo lo relacionado y cuando terminó las dos estaban preocupadas y Artemisa estaba asustada y aterrorizada.

—Por lo que te hizo ella también te tiene rencor ¿le hiciste algo digno de mención que merezca que te torturara de esa forma?—

—No, lo juro...cuando creía que era sólo una mercenaria intenté matarla no sé si es por eso—

Acheron negó con la cabeza—No debe de haber algo más—

—Padre puedo ir a por ella soy muy fuerte y quitarle los poderes—dijo Katra.

Tanto Acheron como Artemisa se negaron en rotundo.

—No ella estará sobre aviso sobre tu habilidad y podría tenderte una trampa—Ash calló un momento—Pude sentir sus poderes Katra y ella es incluso más poderosa que tú—

Katra lo miró sorprendida y Artemisa estaba pálida...estaba muerta, Apollymi estaba al menos encarcelada pero esa diosa atlante estaba suelta.

—Artemisa cuéntanos cómo te capturó—

La mujer no los miró, avergonzada.

—Se presentó en mi templo y yo la ataqué pensando que sería fácil pero...—

Acheron negó con la cabeza—¿En que pensabas? Espera no lo hacías como la mayoría de las veces—

—No estaba sola—

Ash la miró atentamente.

—Haber si lo adivino ¿estabas con alguien? ¿y por cierto que le ocurrió?—

—No sé que fue de él a lo mejor Reyne se lo llevó o escapó. He intentado comunicarme con él pero no ha respondido—

—¿El? ¿Quien es?—

Artemisa los miró vacilante antes de contestar.

—Nick—


	15. Chapter 15

**Alaska**

—¿Estás cómodo Nick?—

El hombre se encontraba sentado en un rincón de una celda, no se había movido de allí desde que Reyne lo noqueó a él y a Artemisa. Cuando despertó estaba en este sitio.

—No la verdad, y ahora zorra suéltame—

La mujer enmascarada se llevó las manos en el pecho en un gesto simulado de ofensa.

—Oooh, me has herido en mis sentimientos ¡que cruel!—ella se adentró en la celda hasta estar frente a Nick—Con lo divertido y payaso parlanchín que eras antes ¿como acabaste reducido a esto? Pero supongo que perder a su madre de esa forma lo cambia a uno—

Nick hecho una furia se abalanzó sobre Reyne pero ella lo agarró del cuello y le golpeó en las costillas que estaban ya fracturadas de su pelea anterior. A continuación le rompió ambas piernas con una fuerza enorme.

Nick gritó de dolor.

—Lo lamento pero así me aseguro de que no intentas nada de nuevo—

Sobreponiéndose al dolor Nick la encaró.

—¿Que quieres de mí?—

—¿Yo? Nada, mi objetivo era solo Artemisa. No esperaba que estuvieras con ella—suspiró exasperada—Nick...¿con Artemisa? No es una buena idea—

El Malachai la fulminó con la mirada.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo—

La mujer se encogió de hombros—Puede pero no es una buena idea, conozco a esa zorra pelirroja desde mucho antes de que tú nacieras pero aya tú si quieres ser su juguete sexual—

Nick no respondió al comentario de ella miró un punto en la pared.

—No tengo nada en tu contra Nick pero digamos que eres uno de los medios para vengarme—

Alzó la vista ¿vengarse de quien?

—¿Sabes? te entiendo mejor que nadie—Reyne miró fijamente a Nick—Sé lo que es perder a alguien muy importante para ti y que eso te cambie por completo y en lo único que piensa uno es en vengarse de aquél que te lo arrebató todo—

Nick la miró fijamente, por el tono de su voz era honesta. Ella no le mentía.

—¿Quién es?—

—La misma persona de la que deseas vengarte—

Nick alzó la vista sorprendido—¿Acheron?—

Reyne estaba quieta y Nick no pudo verle la cara pero se podía ver a su alrededor un aura fría llena de odio y tristeza que hasta a él lo sobrecogieron.

—Todos piensan que es perfecto, sin ninguna tacha, pero yo se la realidad nadie es perfecto y todos nosotros alguna vez hemos hecho algo de lo que no estamos orgullosos y él no es ninguna excepción ¿crees que tú y tu madre habéis sido las únicas víctimas de sus errores?—dijo con un deje de amargura en su voz.

—¿Y crees que atacando a Artemisa lo vas a hacer sufrir? No lo conseguirás el la odia—

Reyne se rió—Serás tonto ¿acaso crees que no lo sé? Acheron no es el único de quien quiero vengarme esa perra también esta en mi lista—luego le habló con una voz mucho más fría—Y lo mejor es retenerte aquí para que no te interpongas en mi camino, no me apetece que el Malachai entorpezca mis planes así que con permiso—

Y se fue de allí cerrando la puerta de su celda y Nick hecho un mar de dudas ¿que planeaba Reyne? Siempre la vio como una mujer rara y parlanchina y hasta graciosa. Pero al parecer eso era solo una máscara para ocultar su personalidad y no solo la que oculta su cara.

Cierto que quería vengarse Acheron, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que planeaba Reyne debía de ser algo muy grave y muchas personas corrían peligro, no sabía que le hizo Acheron a Reyne pero después de lo que pasó con su madre ya sabía de lo que era capaz Acheron. Entendía a Reyne pero no podía permitir que se saliera con la suya.

—¿¡Que tú que!?—Katra se paseaba por la habitación, en cambio Acheron se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Artie ¿ahora Nick es tu amante?—su antiguo amigo no tenía ni idea de en qué se había metido, al estar en las garras de esa zorra, _pobre Nick._

Artemisa alzó la cabeza orgullosa.

—Es sólo un amigo—

—Si claro—dijo con burla el atlante—Un amigo que ahora esta preso por alguien que pudo vencerte a ti y a Savitar, que resulta que es una deidad atlante furiosa y con sed de venganza. Y ese amigo es nada más y nada menos que el Malachai—

Katra se tiraba de los pelos exasperada por la imprudencia y estupidez de su madre, darle al enemigo semejante baza.

—Reza para que no se le ocurra negociar con Noir y Azura para entregarlo por que sino estamos jodidos madre—

El atlante se tensó ante esa horrible posibilidad, Noir y Azura dioses primordiales de la oscuridad y el mal querían conquistar a todos y a todo pero estaban débiles gracias a que el anterior Malachai escapó. Noir sacaba su poder del Malachai si Reyne les entregaba a Nick...no quería ni imaginar lo que ocurriría.

—Puso una subasta para vender las almas de los cazadores oscuros no sería descabellado que negociara con esos dos por Nick—

—¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!—dijo Katra alarmada.

Ash negó con la cabeza—Volvimos al lugar donde estaba su mansión pero el edificio ya no está se habrá trasladado haciendo lo mismo que Savitar mover su hogar en distintos sitios cada cierto tiempo—hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente—Tengo una idea pero será arriesgada—


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El grupo emprende la búsqueda de Nick donde se llevan una desagradable sorpresa.

Acheron, Alexion, Zarek junto a Talon se aproximaron a la mansión esta vez la encontraron irónicamente cerca de donde vivía Zarek.

Acheron logró encontrarla gracias a que poseía la piedra con el alma de Nick quien con ayuda de psique la diosa del alma pudo localizarlo igual que antes con las otras piedras, ahora más preparados y sabiendo a lo que enfrentaban y el peligro que suponía, se aproximaron con cautela.

—¿Que haremos cuando entremos?—preguntó Urian.

—Primero encontrar a Nick, las piedras y a esa mujer todo en ese orden—

Zarek como siempre discrepaba.

—¿No sería mejor al revés? Primero a esa bruja que casi mata a Savitar y a Artemisa y después las piedras y por último a ese niñato—

Acheron negó con la cabeza.

—Si vamos primero a por Reyne no será una pelea precisamente corta y acabaremos heridos seguro, lo primero es Nick—

—Estoy de acuerdo con Zarek lo mejor es ocuparse de esa mujer antes de que nos mate—dijo una voz.

Acheron y los demás se volvieron y allí estaba Katra, la mujer los había seguido.

Ash miraba incrédulo a su hija—No te lo permitiré ¿sabes lo peligroso que es?—

—Lo sé y precisamente por eso necesitaréis toda la ayuda que podáis—se adelantó para entrar en la mansión.

Acheron la siguió resignado seguido de los demás que se burlaban de él. Ocultó las auras de todos y con cuidado se adentraron en la mansión, buscaron en todos lados pero no hallaron a nadie ni siquiera en la habitación acristalada y con un piano.

Miraron en todas partes pero nada ese sitio no tenía sótano donde era normal retener a un prisionero.

—¿Y si lo ha matado ya?—preguntó Zarek.

Alexion negó con la cabeza—No se desharía de una baza así, lo tendrá retenido en algún sitio—

_¿Pero dónde?_ Acheron miraba a todos lados hasta que se fijó en un cuadro, era lúgubre de una prisión, el artista debía ser extremadamente talentoso. Había pintado cada detalle con una gran precisión cada piedra y barrote de celda era como estar allí era hermoso y deprimente ¿quién tendría un cuadro así?

Entonces notó algo en una de las células y sus ojos mercuriales se abrieron como los de un búho.

—Chicos creo que ya he encontrado a Nick está delante nuestra—

Talon lo miró confundido—¿De qué hablas?—miró en cuadro y vio lo mismo que el atlante—¡Nick!—

En el cuadro estaba pintado un prisionero en una de las celdas y era exactamente igual al cazador oscuro, el símbolo de Artemisa en su rostro y hasta la expresión afligida y furiosa del hombre.

No podía ser una coincidencia.

Todos estaban atónitos, Zarek y Urian se abrían reído de no ser por la situación ¿quien lo iba a decir? el Malachai ahora era parte del arte.

Katra miró el cuadro asombrada—Lo ocultó en un cuadro, creó este espacio dimensional y la única puerta es a través de este retrato, nadie se fijaría en él mientras buscaban las celdas en el exterior así tiene a sus prisioneros asegurados, muy listo—

A su pesar tenía que reconocer el ingenio de esa mujer, de no ser por Acheron no lo habrían encontrado jamás.

—Bien papá iremos yo y Alexion, no creo que Nick se entusiasme si te ve—

Asintieron pero antes de que Katra se acercara al cuadro Acheron la detuvo.

—Ten cuidado con Reyne puede haber más de una sorpresa que no nos esperamos, ya lo hemos comprobado—

Asintió y junto con Alexion se introdujeron en el interior del cuadro, allí estaban las celdas en una de ellas descansaba el Malachai, Nick levantó la cabeza preparándose para enfrentara Reyne pero para su sorpresa eran Katra y un desconocido.

Katra se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la celda.

—¿Que hacéis aquí?—dijo molesto—No necesito...—Se calló cuando la mujer le dio un capón.

—Deja ya tu orgullo tenemos que irnos antes de que aparezcan ella y Xundra—Katra se dio cuenta de las piernas rotas del hombre y ella junto al Alexion lo sujetaron por los hombros para llevárselo.

—No necesito ayuda y mucho menos de Acheron—

—Si claro por eso estabas en una celda con las piernas rotas está claro que no la necesitas para nada—dijo con sorna Alexion.

Nick lo fulminó con la mirada pero sabiamente decidió no decir nada, los tres se encaminaron hacía la salida y cuando por fin lo consiguieron el resto los esperaba con ansia.

—¡Menos mal!—suspiró Talon de alivio—Kyrian estaba muerto de preocupación por ti—

Nick no dijo nada ante la mención del antiguo Dark Hunter y amigo.

—Tenemos que encontrar las piedras—dijo Alexion con urgencia.

Fueron por toda la mansión pero no encontraron nada allí no había objetos personales de la diosa, nada, Katra le curó las piernas a Nick a sí no les entorpecería.

En el jardín tampoco hallaron nada pero allí encontraron la estatua de Acheron.

—Vaya es cierto lo que decían T-Rex—dijo Talon asombrado—Si que tiene una obsesión contigo, espeluznante—

Nick resopló con burla—Dudo mucho que ella sienta algo romántico por ti, de hecho si esta obsesionada es con vengarse al igual que yo. Reyne te odia incluso más que yo, pude sentir su odio y angustia—esto último lo dijo en voz baja.

Urian lo miró extrañado—Pero si es cierto ¿por que tiene una estatua suya? Mira a su alrededor le pone velas y flores eso es signo de afecto—

Katra frunció el ceño había algo en esa estatua...se aproximó y la miró atentamente y se dio cuenta de algo.

—Esta estatua no es exactamente igual a ti—

Acheron la miró curioso y se fijo en la estatua mejor y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

—Ya entiendo—

—¿De que habláis?—preguntó Zarek irritado, harto de tanto misterio.

Acheron señaló hacía la estatua—Esta estatua esta esculpida exactamente igual a quien se inspiró para hacerlo pero tiene cicatrices que yo nunca he tenido—

Dándose cuenta el grupo miró la estatua ahora que lo veían bien no era igual a Acheron.

—Dioses mirar esas cicatrices, son horribles—dijo Talon.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo las heridas que debió sufrir debieron ser terribles.

—Sea quien sea no debió tener una vida fácil—dijo Zarek mirando la estatua.

Acheron por su parte tenía una idea sobre la identidad de quien se hizo modelo para esta estatua, pero no quería creer que fuera posible.

Alzó una mano para tocar el brazo de la estatua pero antes de que pudiera tocarla siquiera el dolor apareció en su mano, se la miró y para su asombro tenía una herida que ya estaba curando en la palma de la mano.

—Yo que usted no la tocaría, a mi akra no le gusta que alguien lo toque y más si es usted—

Xundra estaba con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda y completamente derecho, iba con un traje que recordaba al de los mayordomos, negro y morado oscuro. Su rostro era sereno y no mostraba emoción pero sus ojos grises advertían que si intentaban algo los destriparía.

—Gracias Xundra ya me encargo yo de nuestros invitados—

Reyne apareció ataviada con una chaqueta oscura y una máscara sonriente, el demonio Caronte la miro en desacuerdo.

—Estaré bien puedes volver te llamaré si necesito tu ayuda—

Xundra volvió a su forma de tatuaje que era un pájaro—

Acheron miró fijamente a la diosa.

—No sé que deidad atlante eres pero si quieres ajustar cuentas aquí me tienes, pero te lo advierto no te será fácil—

Los demás se pusieron en guardia, pero para su sorpresa ella se rió.

—No lo dudo Acheron ¿pero quién dice que quiero matarte? Yo quiero que sigas sufriendo, la muerte a diferencia de la vida es menos dura—Se adelantó unos pasos sin hacer caso de los demás que sacaron sus armas Reyne solo tenía su atención en Ash—Si te mato Apollymi será libre pero no me importa, podría matar a esa vieja urraca si me lo propusiera pero no quiero que muera, al igual que tú también quiero que sufra—

Katra la miró pálida conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, Reyne o como se llamase de algún modo podía ocultar sus emociones de ella pero ahora que estaba tan cerca de Acheron había perdido algo de control y pudo sentir un torrente de ira, odio, tristeza y desesperación provenientes de ella.

—Y que mejor manera que matar a tus queridos amigos—

Antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta Reyne avanzó hacía Talon con increíble velocidad y lo decapitó.

Acheron miró con horror como el cuerpo de su amigo caía en el suelo, Zarek y los demás miraron atónitos sin creérselo.

Acheron sintió un dolor indescriptible mientras veía a su amigo muerto, Sunshine también moriría al estar conectados, miró con furia hacía la mujer que los observaba tranquilamente.

—Bien ¿quién le sigue?—


End file.
